Cobardes
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: Ahí estás, escondida. Viendo como el hombre que amas se va, sin despedirte. Todo parece exactamente igual. Excepto una cosa. El hombre ha cambiado. ShikaHina. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Primero decir, que lo sé. Tengo varios fics sin continuar. No he tenido demasiado tiempo de calidad para sentarme ante el ordenador y continuarlos. Esta nueva historia ha sido escrita en pequeños momentos libres. _

_Será un three-shot._

_Los personajes son de Kishimoto. Y esto es un ShikaHina._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

__ No sé qué decir.  
>_ Creo que adiós es lo normal.<em>

_**Notting Hill**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Desde la más alta rama del árbol lo observas despedirse de los demás con su habitual parsimonia. No lleva demasiado equipaje, eso hace que por un momento olvides que su marcha es definitiva.

Sonríes cínicamente al darte cuenta de que ese parece tu destino, ese que tanto te has negado que exista.

Así es. Ahí estás, escondida. Viendo como el hombre que amas se va, sin despedirte. Todo parece exactamente igual.

Excepto una cosa. El hombre ha cambiado.

.

.

.

Varias semanas antes…

Su paseo de aquella mañana no estaba haciendo nada productivo con su depresivo estado de humor. Por pura lógica debería encontrarse contenta y con unos ánimos radiantes, pero parecía que la razón y los sentimientos no eran muy buenos aliados.

Suspiró alternando la mirada entre los diferentes puestos del mercado de la aldea. Ropa, alimentos, armas ninjas… Había de todo. La gente caminaba, con más o menos prisa, alrededor; comprando lo necesario o simplemente entreteniéndose en observar aquello que despertara su natural curiosidad.

Ella ni siquiera sentía eso. Su apatía parecía haberse instalado tan profundamente que tenía ganas de golpearse a sí misma.

_ ¡Hinata-nechan!

El grito resonó en la pequeña calle haciéndola girar para ver al joven castaño que se acercaba en su dirección a una notable velocidad. Frenó en seco a escasos centímetros de ella, obligándola a retroceder un paso para marcar una distancia más cómoda. Dejó que el niño, no tan niño en realidad, recobrara el aliento.

_ ¡Por fin te encuentro!

Ella se esforzó en sonreírle.

_ Hola Konohamaru-kun ¿me buscabas por algo?

El, actualmente, jovencito asintió vigorosamente.

_ Te buscan para una misión. Debes ir a la torre del Hokage.

_ ¿Yo?_ la sorpresa cruzó su semblante_ es imposible.

_ No lo es. Naruto-nichan me envió a buscarte cuánto antes. Él dijo que lo lamentaba pero que debías ir.

_ Está bien. Muchas gracias.

Konohamaru sonrió asintiendo y se desvaneció en una ligera nube de humo, dejando a Hinata tomando aire al tiempo que pegaba un salto hacia el tejado más cercano y se dirigía, a su máxima velocidad, hacia la torre.

.

.

.

Llamó a la puerta al tiempo que asomaba su cabeza por ella, que estaba entreabierta.

_ Adelante Hinata_ la voz de Naruto provenía del fondo de la estancia. Ella asintió dando un paso al interior, cerrando delicadamente la puerta tras ella.

No miró en ningún momento hacia Naruto directamente, y eso no pasa desapercibido para el rubio.

_ Me dijeron que me habías llamado_ su tono sonó igual de delicado de siempre, sin fijar la vista sobre él.

_ Si, lo siento. Son tus días libres.

La escena era tensa. El ambiente del lugar podía cortarse con el filo de un arma no demasiado afilada.

Durante los segundos iniciales Hinata se sintió completamente estúpida. Ese despacho le había encantado no hacía demasiado tiempo y ahora sentía que le faltaba el aire con simplemente estar ahí. _Por Dios, quería irse cuanto antes._

_ Naruto ve al grano_ la mujer se llevó una mano al corazón del susto. ¿Qué clase de ninja era que no notaba la presencia de otra persona en el lugar?_ Hola Hinata.

_ S-shikamaru-kun_ lo saludó vacilante al darse cuenta de que el hombre le estaba dedicando una mirada apenada, como queriendo disculparse por haberla asustado y por tener que estar allí. Eso hizo que Hinata se sintiese todavía más pequeña.

_ ¿Y no debería estar aquí alguien más? Naruto, ya es problemático si nos mandas a misiones de última hora; pero si además envían efectivos de menos ya…

_ ¡Ya lo sé! Shino es el tercer miembro del escuadrón, pero tenía que terminar unas cosas de su clan. No fastidies Shikamaru, siempre estás quejándote de todo_ se revolvió su cabello para luego rebuscar entre todos los papeles que permanecían esparcidos en la mesa _ ¡aquí está!_ levantó un pergamino que tanto Shikamaru como Hinata identificaron con "preferente", lo que quería decir que la misión tenía que realizarse cuanto antes. La mujer comprendió entonces la prisa por encontrarla a ella e interrumpir sus días libres_ El objetivo de vuestra misión es espiar al Raikage.

Shikamaru tosió de la impresión, atragantándose con su propia saliva.

_ ¿Q-qué?_ la pregunta de Hinata fue formulada mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, inconscientemente, al oír la misión.

_ Tiene que ser una broma_ rezongó Shikamaru_ ¿Cómo cojones vamos a espiar al Raikage? ¡Nos matarán!

_ Y… ¿por qué?_ susurró Hinata_ somos aliados.

_ La guerra acabó hace tres años Hinata. Los viejos aliados ya sólo son aldeas independientes.

_ Pero…

_ Naruto tiene razón. Que fuésemos compañeros en un determinado momento no significa nada. El mundo ninja busca ser siempre más poderoso, así que quien hoy te tiende una mano, mañana te clavará un puñal.

_ Eso es horrible_ musitó sin fijar la vista en ninguno de los hombres.

_ De todas formas, eso no explica porque tenemos que espiarle_ Shikamaru volvió a mirar al rubio y este asintió.

_ Hay indicios de que podrían pensar en atacar nuestra aldea. Sabes que nuestros ninjas han estado siendo fruto de ataques anónimos en las misiones y las investigaciones preliminares indican que se trata de la Nube.

_ Mierda. Eso es problemático. ¿Estáis seguros?

_ No. Por eso se os envía a vosotros. Tenéis que averiguar cuánto hay de cierto en esa información.

_ Pero espiar al Raikage no será fácil. Los de la Nube no se fían de nada y si es verdad que planean atacarnos, sospecharán de cualquier cosa que haga un ninja de la Hoja_la voz de Hinata sonó en su habitual tono dulce y bajo, pero Shikamaru se dio cuenta de lo profesional que sonaba, y lo seria que parecía frente a ese asunto.

El Nara se limitó a asentir conforme viendo como Naruto revolvía aún más su pelo, de pura frustración.

_ Pero hay que hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo Shikamaru.

_ ¿Y crees que es buena idea enviar a Hinata? Las relaciones entre el clan Hyuuga y la Nube no han mejorado nada.

_ Estaré bien_ susurró la mujer_ sé cuidarme.

Shikamaru la miró de reojo notando como ella esquivaba su mirada fijándola en algún punto perdido del despacho.

_ Bien. Salís al anochecer. Shikamaru tú serás el líder del escuadrón por ser el miembro con más antigüedad con el rango de Jounin.

Asintió chasqueando la lengua mientras que Hinata se inclinaba con respeto y salía del lugar. Él la siguió.

_ Oye Hinata_ ella se detuvo y giró la cabeza para observarle_ enhorabuena por tu ascenso a Jounin.

_ O-oh, gracias_ un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

_ Es problemático que no puedas disfrutar de los días de descanso que te pertenecen por haber superado el examen.

_ No importa_ alzó los hombros_ de todas formas no estaba haciendo nada interesante. Esto mantendrá mi mente ocupada.

Aunque la última frase a penas fue un hilo de voz el entrenado oído ninja de Shikamaru la percibió. Sintió lástima por la mujer.

_ Bien. Nos vemos dentro de unas horas en la puerta para partir.

Ella asintió y ambos desaparecieron en ligeras nubes de humo.

.

.

.

_ ¿Mal día Hokage-sama?

_ No bromees, Kakashi-sensei.

El hombre mayor se coló por la ventana con su típica postura desgarbada. Una vez dentro metió las manos en los bolsillos y observó a su antiguo alumno, que con el paso de los años se parecía cada vez más a Namikaze Minato, su admirado mentor.

_ Oí sobre las sospechas hacia el Raikage.

_ ¡Genial! Somos una panda de ninjas cotillas _ gruñó de diversas formas mientras dispersaba los papeles de su escritorio sin ningún tipo de sentido _ ¡¿por qué están todos estos pergaminos aquí?

Kakashi alzó una ceja, desconcertado. Esperó en silencio mientras Naruto desordenaba y pateaba todo a su alcance sin delicadeza. Finalmente se dejó caer en su asiento desordenando su cabello.

_ Lo del Raikage es preocupante, pero me apostaría el próximo número del Icha Icha Paradise a que eso no es lo que te tiene así.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa resignada. Kakashi nunca cambiaría.

_ ¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de que por más que te esfuerces en hacer las cosas bien acabas haciendo daño a mucha gente?

_ Continuamente. Es parte de ser humano.

_ Pues apesta.

_ Eres Hokage, tomas decisiones difíciles_ terció.

_ No como Hokage. Me refiero a hacer daño como yo mismo, como Uzumaki Naruto_ se sentía horrible, y odiaba sentirse así.

_ Vas a tener que explicarte mejor si quieres que te ayude.

_ Es sobre Hinata _ suspiró con resignación.

Kakashi se abstuvo de soltar un _me lo debería haber imaginado_. Se apoyó contra el borde de la mesa.

_ ¿No hemos tenido esta conversación antes?_ se frotó la barbilla_ déjame pensar… ¡sí! Fue hace unos meses, cuando rompiste con ella.

_ Kakashi-sensei, no bromees. Esto es serio. Ella parece estar sufriendo mucho.

_ Eso sucede cuando dejas a una persona, sobre todo si ella te ama. E Hinata lo hacía.

_ Yo no quería hacerle daño.

_ Lo sé, y antes de que digas nada, ella también. Pero eso no hace que le duela menos. Se le pasará, es cuestión de tiempo. Así que deja de preocuparte, Hinata es mayorcita y una chica bastante madura_ vio que iba a replicar _ y más fuerte de lo que parece. Créeme, tiene que serlo para crecer en un clan como el Hyûga.

Naruto lo miró fijamente. Aún no podía quitarse de la mente la mirada opaca y vacía que ella había mostrado un rato antes en su despacho. Ojalá pudiese haberla amado como Hinata lo hacía. Ojalá todo hubiese sido más fácil. Lo intentó, pero su corazón siempre había mirado hacia unos ojos verdes, no importaba cuanto su cabeza quisiera ver a Hinata.

Eso ya daba igual. Él era feliz, estaba junto a Sakura ahora. E Hinata tenía el corazón roto.

.

.

.

_ ¿Tienes una misión?_ Hinata giró la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su padre desde la puerta de la habitación, mientras ella preparaba los útiles necesarios para su trabajo _ pensé que tenías unos días de descanso.

_ Así era. Pero me llamaron hace una hora, por una misión urgente. Lo siento padre, sé que prometí implicarme más en los asuntos del clan durante estos días.

_ No pasa nada. ¿Hokage-sama te solicitó?_ ella simplemente asintió sin mirarlo esta vez. Sabía las cuestiones ocultas tras esa pregunta_ ¿Todo bien?

_ Si.

Hiashi no dijo nada más. Observó a su primogénita colocar cosas automáticamente, manteniéndose ocupada. Lástima que el corazón no tuviese un botón de reinicio.

_ Voy a salir ya, padre.

El hombre asintió.

_ ¿Puedo saber quiénes te acompañan?

_ Nara Shikamaru y Shino-kun. No sé cuánto tiempo me llevará la misión.

_ Bien. Sé fuerte. Y vuelve a salvo.

Hinata sonrió ligeramente mientras desaparecía hacia la entrada principal, dejando a un orgulloso, pero preocupado, padre.

.

.

.

El primero en llegar al punto de encuentro fue Shino. Se detuvo apoyando la espalda contra el muro de madera que protegía la aldea.

Ya había sido totalmente informado de la misión, de sus objetivos y sus compañeros. Eso último era lo que más le preocupaba. No porque fueran malos ninjas, todo lo contrario. Sabía de sobra lo capacitado que estaba Shikamaru para cualquier tipo de misión, y tantos años trabajando codo con codo con Hinata habían hecho que fueran un tándem casi perfecto, logrando entenderse la mayoría de las veces con tan solo un intercambio breve de miradas.

Pero ese era, precisamente, el motivo de que estuviera tan preocupado. Conocía mucho a Hinata y sabía que ella no estaba bien. Tras su ruptura con Naruto se había implicado mucho más en los entrenamientos, decidiendo que se presentaría al examen para alcanzar el rango Jônin. Algo que nunca antes le había interesado.

Hacía un par de días que había pasado el examen con gran éxito. Pero lo que debió ser un gran motivo de alegría se convirtió en una meta que ya alcanzada la dejaba con demasiado tiempo libre en el que pensar.

Shino aún guardaba cierto rencor hacia Naruto, aunque el Hokage hubiese actuado de buena fe, algo en su interior no podía evitar culparlo por el corazón roto de su mejor amiga. Si no hubiese sido el Hokage – y tuviese una mente lo suficientemente racional como para saber que aquello no arreglaría nada – lo hubiese golpeado. Kiba no había tenido aquel problema. Justo en el momento en que Hinata derramó la primera lágrima por el rubio, él corrió a su encuentro y le partió la nariz de un puñetazo.

Le había dicho que aquello no solucionaba nada, pero Kiba le había contestado tan tranquilo que claro que no lo hacía, una nariz rota no duele tanto como un corazón roto.

Y Shino no había sabido que decir. El impulsivo de Kiba tenía razón.

_ Hola ¿llevas mucho esperando?_ Shikamaru llegó con su andar tranquilo.

_ Unos minutos. Pero no importa, la soledad de la espera ayuda a analizar cosas.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja. Daba igual cuantos años pasasen, o el número de misiones que hiciese con el Aburame, nunca se acostumbraría a sus respuestas filosóficas.

_ No creo que Hinata tarde demasiado_ expuso el ninja de las sombras _ ¿te informaron de todo?_ ante el asentimiento de Shino, suspiró_ esto va a ser más que problemático.

_ ¿Qué piensas que sucederá si descubrimos que el Raikage está detrás de todo esto?

_ No lo sé. Pero estaremos hundidos en la mierda.

_ ¡Lo siento! ¿Llego tarde?_ Hinata hizo su aparición en ese momento.

_ No, justo a tiempo_ respondió Shikamaru_ ¿listos?

Los otros dos asintieron.

_ Bien. Os recuerdo que es una misión de espionaje, tenemos que ser lo más sigilosos posible. Shino, en cuanto encontremos algo sospechoso quiero que tus insectos sigan a cada sujeto que pueda ocultar algo_ el mencionado asintió_ Hinata, tú serás quien asegure nuestro camino. Mantén el Byakugan activado en todo momento, buscando las rutas más seguras.

_ Entendido.

_ Pues adelante.

De un salto partieron a toda velocidad hacia su misión.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron con rapidez pero no lograban ningún tipo de información válida. Aquella misión se estaba volviendo un dolor en el trasero. Era de noche y Shikamaru observaba un par de pergaminos donde había ido escribiendo lo que habían descubierto hasta ese momento. Nada lo suficientemente legítimo ni para confirmar las sospechas ni para descartarlas con seguridad.

_ Joder_ gruñó apoyando la espalda contra el tronco del árbol.

_ Shikamaru-kun, es mi turno de vigilancia_ Hinata apareció ante él, observó los papeles_ ¿está todo bien?

_ No es nada. Simplemente tengo la sensación de dar vueltas en círculo. Llevamos más de una semana y no tenemos absolutamente nada.

_ Debemos tener paciencia, sabíamos que no sería fácil. De todas formas, la falta de información es en parte buena ¿no? quiero decir no hemos confirmado que Raikage-sama nos esté haciendo un boicot.

_ Lo sé, pero hay algo en todo esto que no me gusta_ Shikamaru se frotó los ojos cansados.

_ Ve a dormir. Yo vigilaré.

_ Gracias.

A penas llevaba una hora de vigía cuando sintió unas presencias por los alrededores. Activó el Byakugan para ver a seis ninjas que se acercaban peligrosamente a su campamento. Se levantó y despertó a Shino.

_ ¡Nos atacan!

_ ¿Estás segura? Quizá pasen de largo.

_ ¡N-no! Vienen hacia aquí, en unos minutos… ¡Shikamaru-kun! ¡Despierta…! ¡Ah!

Justo cuando Shikamaru se erguía empuñando un kunai, algo rozó la pierna derecha de Hinata provocándole un corte.

_ ¡Mierda! _ gruñó el Nara esquivando un ataque y comenzando a pelear con una mujer con la cara cubierta_ ¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien?

_ Si_ de reojo pudo ver a la Hyûga utilizando el taijutsu de su familia para pelear con dos contrincantes.

_ ¿Quiénes sois? ¡Identificaos!

No respondieron. Aquello era un caos, les superaban en número y estaba claro que tenían una estrategia preparada. Atacarlos durante la noche había obrado en su ventaja.

Mientras peleaban, Hinata y Shikamaru juntaron sus espaldas observando a los cuatro hombres que los rodeaban.

_ Tenemos que salir de aquí_ gruñó Shikamaru al tiempo que lanzaba un grupo de shurikens, un par dieron en uno de los enemigos.

_ L-lo sé_ la voz forzada de Hinata no pasó desapercibida para el hombre.

_ ¡Eh! ¿Estás bien?

_ Lo estoy. ¿Qué hacemos?_ Hinata lanzó una patada hacia la mujer enmascarada que retrocedió, sin lograr evitar el golpe completamente.

_ Busca una ruta de escape y salgamos de aquí ¡ya!

Hinata intentó concentrarse en buscar un lugar por el que huir sin dejar que los enemigos la golpeasen demasiado.

_ ¡Lo tengo! A las dos en punto. Las ramas son altas y frondosas, será más fácil perderlos por ahí.

_ Recibido ¡Shino!_ gritó. El Aburame lo miró y asintió_ ¡AHORA!

Saltando a toda velocidad lograron salir de allí. Estuvieron corriendo durante casi treinta minutos hasta que encontraron un sitio seguro y estuvieron seguros de que no los seguían.

_ Camino libre_ jadeó Hinata.

_ Bien_ Shikamaru se dejó caer en el suelo agotado, Shino apoyó su espalda en una enorme roca tomando aire_ H-hinata ¡tu pierna!

Ella la observó. Sabía lo que Shikamaru estaba viendo. Estaba completamente desangrada y podía notar como el hueso estaba al borde de romperse. Dolía como el infierno. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla mientras Shino la ayudaba a sentarse. Cogió su mochila y comenzó a echarle agua de su cantimplora para limpiar la sangre, el corte tenía peor pinta ahora.

_ ¡Mierda! _ Shikamaru se acercó_ Está casi rota.

_ E-estoy bien_ rompió con los dientes una venda_ lo envolveré con fuerza y estará mejor.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! Tienes que buscar ayuda y…

_ Shikamaru_ miró a Shino cuando lo llamó, y éste negó con la cabeza. _¿Qué significaba eso? ¡Ella necesitaba ayuda!_

La Hyûga continuó vendando el profundo corte con la suficiente presión para que la sangre dejase de salir y para que tuviese una buena sujeción.

_ Ya está_ dijo.

Los dos hombres la miraron. Shino asintió con la cabeza mientras que Shikamaru – aún arrodillado al lado de la pierna de la mujer – estaba alucinando. _¿Es qué se habían vuelto locos?_ Esa era una herida grave y tenía que doler horriblemente.

_ Voy a reconocer el perímetro_ el anuncio de Shino devolvió al Nara a la realidad. Era cierto, no estaban completamente a salvo, echando una última mirada preocupada a la pierna de la Hyûga se levantó.

_ Te ayudaré. Si nos atacan de nuevo será problemático. Hinata, quédate descansando.

La mujer no le miró, pero asintió con la cabeza. Shikamaru, por su parte, tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para preocuparse por eso ahora. Así que junto a Shino fueron a mirar los alrededores.

Cuando estuvieron ligeramente lejos de Hinata, no pudo contenerse más.

_ ¿Qué diablos pasa con vosotros dos? ¿Has visto esa herida? ¡Necesita que la vea un médico urgentemente!

Shino se limitó a girarse en silencio y observarle.

_ Tú eres el capitán, si le ordenas ver a un médico ella te obedecerá sin protestar.

_ ¡Bien!_ rezongó con ironía Shikamaru, ya dispuesto a hacer eso en cuanto tuviera delante a la mujer.

_ Pero sólo lo harás peor. Hinata no funciona como el resto de nosotros_ Shino miró hacia las ramas, observando que les brindaban cierta protección visual.

_ Explícate.

_ El dolor que le causa la herida no será comparable al que sentirá si cree que nos está estorbando. Hinata es muy fuerte, el problema es que ella no lo sabe y nunca llegará a creérselo del todo.

_ Eso es ridículo, joder. Yo estaría llorando como un bebé con una herida como esa. ¡Mierda! La mitad de los shinobis lo harían _ protestó.

Shino alzó los hombros, quitándole importancia.

_ Sólo déjalo estar Shikamaru. Ella necesita más nuestro apoyo en sus decisiones que nuestro cuidado_ el de las sombras chasqueó la lengua_ y de todas formas, Hinata es la persona con más tolerancia al dolor que conozco, supongo que tiene que ver con los entrenamientos espartanos a los que se sometía desde pequeña para estar a la altura.

Continuaron asegurando la zona, dándose cuenta de que era muy factible pasar la noche allí antes de decidir su siguiente movimiento. Shikamaru no dejó de pensar en esa estúpida actitud de Hinata mientras regresaban a donde la habían dejado. Al llegar ella había encendido una pequeña hoguera y calentaba alguna de la comida envasada que llevaban para alimentarse.

Cojeaba visiblemente alrededor del improvisado campamento, pero no le vio hacer ninguna mueca de dolor en ningún instante ni quejarse.

Era una actitud y una forma de proceder ridícula, infantil y totalmente estúpida. Pero durante un instante Shikamaru la encontró problemáticamente digna de admiración.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente llegó con rapidez. El descanso no había mejorado nada el mal humor que tenían por culpa del ataque de ayer.

_ No pude identificar a ninguno de los atacantes_ informó Shikamaru.

_ Yo extraje muestras de su chakra con mis insectos_ mostró a los pequeños bichos metidos en diferentes tubos_ quizá el grupo de investigación de la aldea pueda hacer algo.

Shikamaru asintió.

_ No eran de la Nube_ terció Hinata que estaba de espaldas a ellos lavando su herida y vendándola de nuevo.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó Shikamaru_ ¿cómo puedes saberlo?

_ Por sus técnicas. Es cierto que nos llevaban ventaja, pero fue por su ataque en grupo_ Hinata ató la venda apretando los dientes ante el dolor _ su proceder individual era tosco, poco definido. Nada que ver con la forma de lucha de los hombres del Raikage.

Shikamaru analizó eso, recordando la forma en que los hombres se movían. ¿_Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso? ¡Estaba tan claro!_ Si lo analizaba bien sus movimientos habían estado perfectamente sincronizados, como si cada uno de ellos hubiese sido claramente estudiado. _Y no los habían seguido._ Cualquier escuadrón shinobi que contara con superioridad numérica y el factor sorpresa – sin añadir que Hinata estaba gravemente herida – no hubiese dejado escapar nunca al enemigo.

_ Creo que tienes razón.

Hinata continuaba de espaldas a ellos, pero Shikamaru vio como su cabeza se movía en asentimiento. Se preguntó si la chica habría dormido algo con el dolor de la herida. Gruñó frustrado. Las mujeres eran un problema, nunca sabías como tratarlas. Creías estar ayudándolas y lo único que hacías era molestarlas o al revés.

_Problemático_. Ahora tenían un grupo sin identificar que los había atacado, un miembro del escuadrón herido y ninguna prueba contundente sobre la razón por la que estaban de misión. Tomó aire poniéndose en pie, _su vida era un asco_.

.

.

.

Saltaba entre las ramas intentando seguir el ritmo de sus dos compañeros. Su pierna le enviaba un latigazo de insoportable dolor cada vez que apoyaba el peso sobre ella. Los calmantes que había ingerido por la mañana habían ayudado ligeramente, pero no demasiado. Y su efecto empezaba a disiparse rápidamente. Se negaba a tomar más porque eso alteraría su estado de alerta, algo que no podía – ni quería – permitirse.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla cuando se detuvieron y cargó con demasiada fuerza el peso sobre su pierna. _Cada vez dolía más._

Se secó el sudor que caía por su frente mientras notaba como bajo su habitual ropa de trabajo estaba completamente empapada. _Mierda_. Eso no era una buena noticia, no hacía tanto calor ni había hecho tanto esfuerzo para sudar con tanta fuerza. Se tocó ligeramente la frente para notar su elevada temperatura.

Fiebre. Un problema más. _Un estorbo mayor_.

.

.

.

Shino miró de reojo a su amiga, que tenía el pelo completamente pegado a la cara del sudor. Las vendas que hacía apenas un par de horas que se había puesto estaban ya empapadas en sangre.

_ En este punto fue el último ataque a uno de nuestros hombres_ anunció Shikamaru _ y al igual que los demás el territorio pertenece a la Nube. Esto no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Qué opináis?

_ Es ridículo que nos ataquen en sus zonas_ acotó Shino. Shikamaru asintió de acuerdo.

_ Es como anunciar que son culpables. ¿Por qué harían eso? Es absolutamente ilógico_ el Nara notó el silencio de Hinata y la observó _ ¡eh! ¿Estás bien?

_ S-si_ el tono jadeante de su voz indicó todo lo contrario_ sólo necesito un poco de agua.

Se alejó hacia el sonido de un arroyo a unos metros de su parada con la mirada de Shikamaru fijamente puesta en ella.

Al llegar a la orilla hundió las manos en el agua fresca y la lanzó sobre su cara varias veces. Luego mojó su nuca, en un vano intento de aplacar su elevada temperatura corporal.

Se dejó caer sentada en una roca, totalmente exhausta.

.

.

_ Está jodidamente mal_ gruñó Shikamaru a Shino.

_ Creo que ha entrado en un estado febril.

_ No lo digas como si eso no fuera un problema, hombre. Esa herida es grave por sí sola, si le sube la fiebre puede significar que está infectada. Por no hablar del daño que tiene que estar haciéndole a sus músculos el sobre esforzarse de esa manera. No puede seguir así_ terció.

Esa actitud de Hinata estaba empezando a volverlo absolutamente loco. Se sentía furioso por la tozuda forma de ser de la chica queriendo continuar mientras fingía que no estaba mal. Por otro lado, alguna parte de sí mismo, estaba empezando a ver a la tímida Hyûga de una forma totalmente diferente a la que la había visto siempre. Valiente, orgullosa, más fuerte.

Pero no podían seguir así, él tenía que tener su concentración al cien por cien en la misión, y preocuparse por Hinata no favorecía nada al asunto.

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ preguntó Shino.

_ A hacer lo que se supone que debí hacer ayer como el capitán de esta misión.

.

.

.

_ Hinata.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba cansada, demasiado. Los párpados parecían pesarle una tonelada, así que mantenerlos abiertos fue toda una misión.

_ ¿Shikamaru-kun?

Sintió la fría mano del hombre posarse sobre su ardiente frente.

_ ¡Dios! Estás hirviendo_ cuando quitó la mano ella estuvo tentada a pedirle que no lo hiciera, por lo reconfortante que se sentía _ debimos hacer que alguien viera esa herida ayer.

_ Est-estoy b-bien_ no supo por qué pero comenzó a temblar_ yo…

_ ¡Mírate!_ el propio Shikamaru se sorprendió de su tono hosco y enfadado_ estás empezando a temblar de lo alta que tienes la fiebre. Tenemos que lograr bajarla un poco antes de buscar ayuda.

_ No…no ne-necesito ayuda.

Ignorando su mejor razonamiento, el hombre la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió en un desesperado intento de hacerla entrar en razón.

_ Claro que necesitas ayuda ¡cualquiera la necesitaría en tu lugar! ¡No eres jodidamente débil por necesitar un médico Hinata!_ la mujer abrió los ojos con fuerza ante la riña _ahora quítate la chaqueta y el pantalón. Quedarte con la camiseta de rejilla y tu ropa interior será suficiente para meterte en el agua fría y bajar la fiebre. ¡Vamos!_ comenzó a ayudarla_ ¡Shino, ven aquí a echarnos una mano! _ el Aburame llegó_ maldición, ¿por qué sois las mujeres tan problemáticas?

Mientras lograban sacar la pesada ropa de Hinata y la hundían en el agua fría, Shikamaru siguió murmurando maldiciones y quejas.

Todo lo que Hinata podía pensar era en desaparecer.

.

.

.

En algún momento de las siguientes horas la fiebre de Hinata disminuyó, alejándose del rango de peligro grave para su salud. Agotada, se había dormido.

La noche había caído hacia un par de horas y Shino y Shikamaru estaban sentados alrededor del fuego improvisado, en silencio.

El Nara no quitaba la vista del cuerpo durmiente de Hinata. Le habían lavado la herida de nuevo y le había dicho – obligado – que mañana vería a un médico. Ella sólo había asentido sin observarle. Aunque sabía que era lo correcto, ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza la desolada mirada de la mujer.

_ ¿Crees que ella me odia ahora?

Shino movió la cabeza para mirar a su amiga, aún reposando.

_ ¿Por qué lo haría?

_ Le grité. Y ahora le obligo a ir a ver a un médico. En contra de todo lo que me recomendaste.

_ Necesita un médico. Hinata lo sabe, también.

_ Si, pero me guardará rencor. Que problemático.

_ ¿Rencor? ¿A ti? Aún no lo entiendes Shikamaru. Ella no te odia a ti por enviarla a ver a un doctor. Ella se odia a sí misma por necesitar uno. Ya te dije que Hinata funcionaba de una forma diferente a nosotros_ terció Shino.

_ Una forma totalmente irracional ¡maldición!

El otro hombre simplemente elevó los hombros.

_ ¿Quién decide cual es la razón correcta que hay que seguir? Ella simplemente tiene una forma de ver las cosas diferente.

_ ¿La forma Hyûga?_ ironizó Shikamaru. Estaba cansado y algo enfadado. Rebuscó en su bolsillo un estropeado paquete de tabaco, y encendió un cigarrillo. Algo que hacía cada vez con menos frecuencia.

_ Por supuesto que no. Sabrás que Neji no es así. Es simplemente Hinata. Sus circunstancias han hecho de ella lo que es ahora.

Dio otra calada sopesando las palabras del Aburame.

_ No ha superado lo de Naruto ¿no es así? Me cuesta creer que no supiera que él siempre querría a Sakura. Todos podíamos verlo.

_ Ella lo sabía.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué mierda empezó a salir con él entonces?

_ Supongo que pensó que podría hacerle feliz. O que con lo que ella sentía sería suficiente. No lo sé. Se arriesgó supongo, y le salió mal_ Shino contó aquello como si fuera algo absolutamente normal, y Shikamaru pensó que si entendía algo que lo matasen. _¿Qué clase de personas formaban el viejo equipo 8?_

_ Fue algo muy estúpido _ gruñó el Nara lanzando la colilla a la hoguera.

_ Creo que egoísta sería más acertado.

Los dos hombres giraron la cabeza al escuchar la voz de la chica para verla, ya estaba despierta y comenzaba a incorporarse.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua y sintió la vergüenza inundándole. ¿Cuánto había escuchado Hinata?

_ Oye, lo siento. No quería…

_ N-no importa Shikamaru-kun. Está bien. Soy lo suficientemente sincera para admitir que fue una decisión estúpida_ ella alzó los hombros, como si la cosa hubiese dejado de ir con ella en algún punto_ Lo intenté ¿sabes? Como dice Shino-kun me arriesgué y salió mal, no es culpa de nadie_ la observaron beber de una cantimplora_ ¿Duele? También. Probablemente más que esta herida_ sonrió, pero fue un gesto desoladoramente triste_ pero cada día lo hace un poquito menos, y eso es suficiente para mí, para pensar que – a pesar de todo – valió la pena.

Nara Shikamaru no supo que decir. Por primera vez en su vida, su gran intelecto no iba a ayudarle. No le brindaría una respuesta inteligente, una solución. Al menos una salida a ese tema que – sin entender – comenzaba a incomodarle.

Por primera vez en su vida, Nara Shikamaru no respondió con palabras. Se limitó a levantarse, acercarse a Hinata y abrazarla.

No sabía porque pero tenerla en sus brazos se sentía bien, y decidió que analizaría eso después. Ahora quería concentrarse en los temblorosos – y sorprendidos – brazos de Hinata que correspondieron a su abrazo.

.

.

La mañana siguiente buscaron un poblado poco frecuentado por ninjas y preguntaron por un médico.

Tras varias vueltas infructuosas dieron con su destino. El doctor era un hombre entrado en años, que caminaba con la lentitud y las dificultades propias de su edad. A pesar de ello, los atendió siempre con una sonrisa y afabilidad.

Shino y Shikamaru dejaron allí a Hinata mientras iban en busca de provisiones.

El anciano, que dijo llamarse Kyomaru, apareció con aparejos de cirugía.

_ Gracias por atenderme sin avisar Kyomaru-sensei.

_ No hay problema, niña. Pero mis habilidades médicas están muy lejos de la de los medic-nin, sólo podré hacer algo para limpiar profundamente la herida y evitar que sangre tanto_ quitó las vendas, produciendo un siseo de dolor en la Hyûga al notarlas despegarse de su piel dañada_ un día más con esta herida y estarías en serios problemas.

Ella optó por no responder. Notó el pinchazo que durmió su músculo.

_ Tranquila, la anestesia sólo durará un par de horas. Podréis seguir con vuestro viaje.

_ Gracias_ susurró.

El hombre comenzó a limpiar la herida con suma delicadeza e Hinata reposó la cabeza en la camilla.

_ Esto ha debido de estar molestándote mucho.

_ N-no ha sido para tanto.

_ Llevo muchos años siendo médico, niña. Sé cuando una herida es dolorosa. Tienes el músculo completamente desgarrado, me sorprende que hayas logrado caminar.

Ella enrojeció. Desde el incidente con la fiebre la noche anterior, Shikamaru había insistido en cargarla a su espalda hasta este pequeño pueblo. Había sido algo vergonzoso, pero una parte oculta de ella misma había disfrutado demasiado de aquel contacto físico.

_ Esto ya está limpio. Voy a coserte el músculo, pero en cuanto puedas necesitarás una atención médica más rigurosa. Prométeme que mirarás eso en cuanto puedas.

_ Lo haré, Kyomaru-sensei. Muchas gracias.

_ No hay de qué. Es mi trabajo, y además tu novio parecía muy preocupado.

_ ¿N-novio?_ las mejillas alcanzaron un tono rojo que no tenían desde sus tiempos de Gênin.

_ El chico de la coleta que te cargaba en brazos_ daba puntadas en el músculo con auténtica maestría.

_ ¿Shikamaru-kun? ¡oh! Él no es mi novio, señor. Sólo somos compañeros, él es el capitán de nuestro escuadrón, por eso ha confundido su preocupación.

_ ¿Tú crees? Soy viejo, niña. Con el tiempo he aprendido a distinguir las miradas, o los más sutiles gestos. Con frecuencia son infinitamente más sinceros que las palabras. No sé cómo es ese chico, pero estaba realmente preocupado por ti, no por vuestro trabajo.

_ Él es buena persona, quizá por eso…

El hombre rió, una carcajada amable que en cierta forma le recordó a Hinata al tercer Hokage.

_ Claro, claro. Yo sólo digo lo que vi. Había sinceros sentimientos en sus ojos, pero quizá no seas tú la única que no los vea. Tal vez él tampoco los haya notado aún_ Hinata no sabía cómo exactamente habían acabado hablando de sentimientos, pero eso la incomodaba un poco_ esto está listo. Espera un momento para que le pase una crema antibiótica y desinfectante por encima y la piel de alrededor_ hizo lo que dijo y terminó vendándola_ Desinféctala al menos un par de veces al día, más si te ensucias con frecuencia. Y cambia la venda siempre que esté manchada.

El hombre le entregó los útiles que necesitaría, entre ellos unos calmantes que precisaría en cuanto el efecto anestésico dejara de surtir efecto.

Hinata estaba pagando los honorarios del hombre cuando sus compañeros llegaron.

_ ¿Cómo estás?_ la pregunta la hizo Shikamaru y en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse recordando la conversación anterior. Él alzó una ceja al notar el involuntario reflejo de timidez de la chica.

_ Ella está bien. Aunque es una herida muy grave. Ya le he dicho que debe hacer que se la vean con detenimiento en cuanto puedan.

_ Lo hará_ zanjó el Nara, con un asentimiento de Shino_ muchas gracias.

_ Cuidaos niños.

.

.

Habían pasado varios días más desde la visita de Hinata al médico, y sus avances en la misión eran casi nulos. Habían logrado encontrar un rastro de los ninjas que les habían atacado, y estaban siguiéndolo. Shikamaru tenía la certeza de que en ellos estaba la clave del asunto.

El problema es que por mucho que lo intentaba, no era capaz de tener su mente al completo en la misión. Y eso lo tenía desquiciado. Nunca le había pasado eso, que un tema personal interfiriese en su lógica abrumadora era desesperante. Y lo era aún más porque se trataba de algo personal que incluía a una mujer: Hinata.

Desde la consulta con el doctor ella había estado actuando raro. Pensó, en un principio, que se debía a que la había obligado a recibir atención médica a pesar de su testarudez de no hacerlo. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que no era eso, era algo totalmente diferente. Es como si ella estuviese avergonzada.

La había descubierto varias veces observándole ensimismada y ruborizada, gesto que se acrecentaba si él le hablaba directamente a ella o la rozaba por algún insulso motivo.

Claro que el hecho de darse cuenta de todas esas cosas era porque él la estaba observando más de lo normal. Se lo había negado al principio, asegurándose a sí mismo que era pura preocupación por la herida, pero ahora ya le sonaba ridícula la excusa en su propia cabeza. Shikamaru estaba observando a la Hyûga por motivos puramente egoístas, _porque quería_. Porque – problemáticamente – le gustaba hacerlo.

Verla saltar, correr o simplemente andar con aquella gracilidad que caracterizaba a los Hyûga se le antojaba apetecible; lo mismo que observar el mimo con el que trataba su herida o las que tanto él como Shino podían hacerse, daba igual que fuese un corte profundo o una simple rozadura, ella las trataba todas igual; como si en su cabeza todo fuese de igual importancia.

Oírla hablar era otra cosa que nunca se había detenido a hacer demasiado. Era cierto que tenía una voz suave, y un tono bastante bajo que le confería un algo dulce. Pero eso le sirvió para darse cuenta de que hablaba con fluidez siempre, el extraño tartamudeo que siempre había asociado a ella solo se hacía presente cuando estaba visiblemente incómoda o avergonzada. Y era algo tierno.

Así que ahora estaba bastante frustrado. Ya que su cabeza, de un modo que no alcanzaba a comprender – o que más bien se negaba a ver – estaba más llena de Hinata que de la misión.

_ Han estado aquí hace menos de unas horas_ anunció Shino, deteniéndose. Shikamaru e Hinata detuvieron su carrera al instante _ esto está lleno de rastros de su chakra.

_ ¿Puedes ver algo Hinata?_ cuestionó Shikamaru, viéndola activar el Byakugan.

_ Nada ¡espera! Un ninja se dirige hacia aquí.

_ ¿Uno solo?_ frunció el ceño Shikamaru, que cada vez comprendía menos la situación.

_ Se le acaban de unir dos más_ el Nara asintió, sintiendo eso como algo más normal_ un momento, yo los conozco.

_ ¿Qué?_ la pregunta fue formulada por los dos hombres.

_ Los dos que acaban de unirse son Neji-nisan e Ino_ Hinata frunció el ceño_ el otro chakra me resulta ligeramente familiar.

_ ¿No es de la aldea?_ preguntó Shino.

_ No. Pero estoy segura de que lo conozco_ se estrujó el cerebro y buscó en lo más recóndito de su memoria en busca de una respuesta, le llegó unos minutos antes que sus visitantes_ ¡es Darui-san! De la guardia de Raikage-sama.

_ ¿Cómo? ¡Imposible! ¿Por qué Ino y Neji vendrían con un hombre del Raikage?_ rugió el ninja de las sombras.

_ Yo puedo responder esa pregunta Nara_ la voz grave de Neji hizo aparición_ Hinata-sama.

La mujer correspondió al saludo de su familiar, con una inclinación ligera de cabeza.

_ ¡Nos ha costado horrores encontraros!_ farfulló Ino, quejándose.

_ Fuimos atacados, hemos estado tomando muchas precauciones_ Shikamaru vio como la mirada de Ino iba automáticamente a la herida de Hinata. Bien, al menos ella podría arreglar eso de una vez por todas_ ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿y con un hombre del Raikage?

_ Tenemos nueva información_ Darui habló_ tanto vosotros, como nosotros estábamos corriendo en círculos.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Vosotros pensabais que nuestros hombres estaban detrás de los ataques hacia los vuestros_ todos asintieron corroborándolo_ y nosotros creíamos que Konoha estaba tras los ataques que sufrían nuestros ninjas.

_ Alguien nos ha estado engañando para apartarnos del real objetivo. Sabía que había algo extraño aquí_ murmuró el Nara_ ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna información más?

_ No tenemos mucho más, la verdad. Nuestra misión era ir a la Nube para aclarar el asunto y después encontraros_ explicó Neji_ ahora debemos volver con Darui a su aldea y aliarnos para descubrir de que va todo esto.

_ El Kazekage va a enviarnos alguna ayuda_ añadió el hombre de la Nube.

Ese fue el instante en que Shikamaru sintió una patada imaginaria en el estómago. El Kazekage, la Aldea de la Arena. _Temari. _No había pensado en ella ni un mísero segundo desde que había salido de Konoha. _¿Qué clase de novio era?_

__ _Relájate Shikamaru, seguro que Temari ha insistido en venir al saber que tú estarías allí_ mencionó Ino en broma al malinterpretar su reciente cambio de humor. Le dedicó una mirada desconcertada a su mejor amiga que frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Miró de reojo a Hinata que – como acostumbraba – apartó la vista al instante; pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que él no notara el cambio. No había timidez en su acción, había dolor. Mucho.

Y lo siguiente que sintió Shikamaru le golpeó aún con más fuerza. No quería ver eso en sus ojos, no quería – todavía menos – ser el causante de ese reflejo triste en su mirada.

Y la revelación más grande fue que – _joder, estaba en problemas _– no deseaba que Temari viniese.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la aldea de la Nube al anochecer, la poca luz la brindaba la luna. Caminaron casi todo el tiempo en silencio o entre conversaciones improductivas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hinata no había estado prestando demasiada atención, iba al final del improvisado escuadrón con Neji girando la cabeza para verla de vez en cuando. Finalmente se había rendido y había comenzado a saltar entre las ramas al lado de su prima.

_ ¿Le duele mucho la pierna Hinata-sama?

_ ¿Uh? No, estoy bien. Sólo es algo molesto si fuerzo demasiado, pero estoy bien Neji-nisan.

_ ¿Puedo preguntarle qué es lo que le tiene tan abstraída entonces?

Hinata suspiró sonriendo.

_ Neji-nisan, deja de tratarme con tanto respeto por favor.

_ Lo haré si me dices que te molesta_ contestó sin mirarla, y dejando de tratarla de usted.

_Al parecer siempre elijo la manzana del árbol que ya tiene dueño_ sonrió mirando a su primo, pero sus ojos no mostraban ni rastro de esa sonrisa.

Neji asintió, y volvió la vista al frente fijándola ligeramente en Shikamaru. Había sido una respuesta de lo más críptica, pero él lo había comprendido. Había visto la respuesta ante él mucho antes de pensar en la pregunta. Después de todo tenía los ojos más envidiados del mundo ninja.

.

.

.

Los acomodaron en dos habitaciones. Una para los hombres y otra para Hinata e Ino. La rubia se lanzó sobre la cama tras salir de la ducha, con la toalla aún alrededor de su cuerpo. Hinata cogió un par de útiles de aseo y lo necesario para vendar su herida.

_ Mañana arreglaremos eso Hinata, ha debido dolerte muchísimo_ la Hyûga sólo asintió con la cabeza_ te quedará una buena cicatriz, al haber sido suturada antes de forma artesanal no podré hacer nada.

_ No me importa.

_ Has preocupado mucho a Shikamaru, antes me ha pedido que no tarde demasiado en curarte.

_ Shikamaru-kun es muy buena persona. No tendría que preocuparse tanto.

Ino siguió observándola cuando se perdió en el interior del minúsculo baño, más funcional que ornamental. Se acercó a la puerta y le habló a través de ella.

_ Es un maldito vago ¿sabes? Pero cuida mejor que nadie de las personas que le importan_ le sugirió sin esperar respuesta de la ojiblanca_ y tú también le importas.

En ese instante el grifo dejó de echar agua. Hinata cogió la toalla sin salir de detrás de la protección de la mampara, y continuó en silencio.

_ ¿Hinata?

_ Ino, preferiría no hablar más sobre Shikamaru-kun. Por favor.

Misteriosamente le hizo caso e Hinata quiso dar las gracias a gritos por eso. Tenía ganas de llorar. Y una sola mención más del nombre de Shikamaru, la haría llorar.

Era un horror, un castigo. Realmente algo muy malo debía de haber hecho en otra vida, porque aunque se había jurado – y había orado – no volver a enamorarse, ahí estaba el sentimiento de nuevo. Desgarrador, doloroso, punzante.

Había caído rendida por otro hombre. Otro hombre que – como parecía ser costumbre – amaba a otra mujer.

En tan solo unas semanas, quería a Nara Shikamaru. Y sabía que nunca sería para ella.

.

.

.

Neji no dejaba de mirarlo. Y eso era jodidamente molesto porque sus ojos blancos daban verdadero miedo cuando lo hacía. Shikamaru no era estúpido, por lo que sabía exactamente porque el Hyûga estaba observándolo continuamente. Tenía que ver con ese instinto ridículo de protección hacia Hinata que según el Nara debería haber aflorado antes de intentar matarla a los trece años.

En algún punto entre llegar a su cuarto, acomodar las cosas y asearse, la paciencia de Shikamaru alcanzó su límite.

_ Si tienes algo que decirme Neji, hazlo. Es demasiado problemático que sigas con esas miradas envenenadas.

Darui, que era el único que estaba en la habitación con ellos – tirado en su litera – los observó curioso. Shino estaba en su turno de ducha.

_ ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Hinata?

_Bang_. Claro y directo. ¿_Es que nadie había enseñado a ese hombre el término delicadeza?_ Shikamaru se frotó sus sienes.

_ No tengo ninguna intención. Fuimos – casualmente – asignados juntos a esta misión. Mi meta es cumplirla y nada más.

El escepticismo dibujó la cara de Neji. Darui prestó más intención.

_ Una respuesta muy elaborada, no hay duda. Quizá ella podría creérsela, o incluso tu novia de la arena, aunque lo dudo_ Shikamaru hizo una mueca ante la mención de Temari_ pero desde luego no yo. He visto como ella te mira.

_ Tú lo has dicho. Yo no puedo influir en la forma que Hinata tenga de mirarme.

Aparentó una tranquilidad que, ni de lejos, estaba sintiendo.

_ También como la observas tú, Nara. No hay nada de simple en eso _ antes de que pudiese darle otra réplica evasiva, Neji continuó _ no importa. Lo que suceda es entre tú y mi prima. Pero me siento en la obligación de decirte que está sufriendo. Y si tú eres el causante, ponle remedio.

No dijo nada más y se metió elegantemente en su cama.

_ Vosotros, los de la hoja, sois interesantes_ terció Darui. Shikamaru lo miró con una ceja alzada_ pero si la chica de la que habla el Hyûga es la que se parece tanto a él, no se equivoca amigo. Ella no te ve como un simple colega de misión. Y si realmente Temari de la Arena es tu chica ¡guau! Estás en serios problemas.

El hombre se quedó en silencio. Shikamaru – que había perdido el sueño – chasqueó la lengua y buscando el tabaco abandonó el cuarto cruzándose al salir con Shino, que no le dijo nada.

_Claro que tenía problemas. Y muchos_. El principal era que algo que él siempre había negado que existiese, acababa de golpearle en toda la frente. Por primera vez su lógica aplastante que siempre le había hecho creer que el amor es algo que crece despacio, y que no es posible en una maldita semana, se había equivocado. Y podía decirlo con la voz muy alta – si no estuviera jodidamente asustado por ello – porque lo estaba viviendo en sus propias carnes.

Era absurdo y totalmente ilógico, pero también era completamente real y tangible. Sentía algo por Hinata – _nuevo, extraño y acojonante_ – y no podía negarlo. _Le gustaba. Estaba bajo su piel._ Se había enamorado completa – _y problemáticamente_ – de ella.

_Joder, estaba un buen lío._

.

.

.

Ino curó su pierna a la mañana siguiente. Fue increíblemente doloroso para Hinata, y demasiado agotador para Ino.

Ahora no podía moverse. Tenía que permanecer en reposo hasta que Ino le diera permiso. La herida había sido profunda, pero no hubiese tenido el menor riesgo si no la hubiera forzado hasta límites increíbles. Debido a eso sus conductos de chakra se habían visto ligeramente afectados y necesitaban de todo el descanso posible para volver a la normalidad.

Así que allí estaba, sola en la habitación postrada en la cama con demasiado en lo que pensar y excesivo tiempo para hacerlo.

_Esa misión apestaba._

.

.

.

Temari llegó aquella mañana acompañada de su hermano Kankurô. Darui los recibió en la entrada de la aldea y Shikamaru lo acompañó. Porque era lo que se esperaba, lo que suponían todos que haría.

Ino le había contado las novedades sobre la pierna de Hinata, y no había escatimado en dejarle ver que sabía algo más. _Por dios ¿no se suponía que los ninjas sabían ocultar sus sentimientos? Entonces porque tenía la impresión de que todo el mundo podía leerlo como un libro abierto._

_ Y ese fue más o menos el viaje. Un aburrimiento.

Temari acabó de hablar y espero la respuesta de Shikamaru, que permanecía tumbado en una de las enormes rocas que parecían predominar en la aldea de la Nube.

_ ¡Shikamaru! ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?

_ ¿Oh? Perdón. Estaba pensando en la misión _ mintió. Lo hizo naturalmente y sin sentirse mal.

_ Si, es todo un misterio.

_ Un dolor en el culo, lo llamaría yo_ no sabía si se estaba refiriendo a la misión en sí, o a su situación actual.

_ Cuando las noticias llegaron a nuestra aldea, estaba preocupada. Nos dijeron que la mujer del equipo estaba herida. Admito que fue toda una sorpresa ver a Ino completamente sana.

_ Ella no estaba en mi escuadrón.

_ Lo sé. ¿La prima del Hyûga, no es así?

_ Hinata _ respondió algo cortante.

_ ¿Eh?

_ Así es como se llama. Hinata.

Temari le lanzó una mirada apreciativa que él ignoró deliberadamente. _Mierda. ¿De dónde había salido eso?_

_ Lo que sea_ farfulló la rubia_ he oído que tiene que reposar durante varios días. Debió ser una gran herida.

Shikamaru no respondió mientras entraban en el lugar que habían habilitado para su estancia. La chica Sabaku No decidió no insistir, su novio no parecía muy dado a la conversación en ese momento.

_ Oye, Temari_ le miró instándole a hablar_ ¿te acuerdas de eso que has estado pidiéndome durante los últimos meses?_ ella abrió los ojos sorprendida_ creo que voy a aceptar tu petición.

Ahí estaba. Luchar o morir, solía decirse. Pero siempre había una tercera opción, la que ahora parecía más sencilla, más lógica.

Huir.

.

.

.

Habían pasado nueve días desde que estaba postrada en la maldita cama, donde había tenido terminantemente prohibido asistir a las reuniones sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque todos la visitaban frecuentemente y la mantenían al día, era demasiado frustrante estar allí sin poder hacer nada.

Las visitas también eran un punto que a veces no sabía si agradecer u odiar con todas sus fuerzas. Todos iban a verla regularmente todos los días, en turnos, en grupos o como les coincidiese en ese momento. Incluso el ninja de la Nube, Darui, pasaba horas con ella. Curiosamente todo había empezado con él entrando el primer día para ofrecerle toda la hospitalidad de su aldea y habían acabado entablando una conversación informal y cómoda.

Así que todos pasaban gran parte de su tiempo acompañándola. Excepto uno. El mismo que deseaba ver aparecer cada vez que escuchaba que alguien se acercaba a la puerta, y el mismo que ninguna sola vez la había cruzado.

Shikamaru.

Excepto en ese momento, que la observaba desde el marco de la puerta mientras la cerraba lentamente.

Hinata ya estaba levantada, daba pequeños paseos por la habitación para favorecer la movilización de su dañada pierna cada día.

_ ¿Cómo estás?

Le pareció una pregunta ridícula por su parte, vio en la cara de él que opinaba algo similar.

_ Ya no me duele. P-puedo caminar con normalidad, pero Ino dice que no está al cien por cien aún. Aunque lo suficiente para emprender mañana el camino a casa.

_ Eso está bien. Estaba preocupado.

_Pues haber venido a verme._ La frase resonó en su cerebro pero se negó a cruzar la barrera de sus labios.

Agotada, más mentalmente por la sorpresa que por su dolorida pierna, se sentó.

Permanecieron así por un largo par de minutos, en un incómodo silencio sin si quiera verse. Finalmente ella tomó aire para decir algo pero no llegó a tiempo.

Con la boca entreabierta ahogó una respiración de sorpresa al ver a Shikamaru inclinado con su frente apoyada sobre la de ella.

_ Shikamaru-kun…

Él cerró los ojos y se acercó un centímetro más a sus labios, sin rozarlos.

_ Hinata_ se alejó de inmediato, como si pusiese todo su empeño en hacerlo. Sonrió, pero el gesto no llegó a su mirada_ nos vemos.

Y desapareció en una nube de humo, como si se tratase de un extraño sueño.

Hinata miró por la ventana tragando saliva en un intento desesperado de evitar la inminente caída de lágrimas.

_Mentiroso,_ pensó. _No digas "nos vemos" cuando querías decir adiós._

_ Mentiroso._

.

.

.

Ino lo observó con sus manos en sus caderas y sin pestañear. Él se frotó el puente de la nariz, intentando aplacar el horrible dolor de cabeza que tenía y que, seguramente, empeoraría con lo que su amiga tenía que decirle.

_ Vamos Ino. Sólo suéltalo y ya.

_ ¿El qué?

_ Lo que sea que vengas a decirme, problemática.

La rubia paseó su mirada enfadada por él una vez más antes de hablar.

_ Así que vas a irte_ por supuesto aquello no fue una pregunta y Shikamaru se limitó a asentir y corroborarlo, rezando por acabar con aquello cuanto antes_ no me lo puedo creer.

_ No es tan raro Ino. Temari y yo llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, alguno de los dos acabaría por mudarse. Simplemente hemos decidido que nuestro hogar será Suna.

_ ¡Y una mierda Shikamaru!

_ ¡Ino! _ tenía un día de mierda, que habían empeorado minutos antes.

_ ¿Qué? Si crees que voy a darte una palmadita en la espalda y desearte buena suerte en tu nueva vida, está clarísimo que no me conoces_ el hombre suspiró. _Claro que sabía que Ino no haría eso__ ¿por qué se supone que estás haciendo esta locura?

_ Porque es lo mejor.

_ ¿Lo mejor para quién?

_ Para todos.

_ Pues a mí se me ocurre alguien que no estará muy feliz por tu decisión.

_ ¿A parte de ti?_ intentó bromear el hombre.

_ Si, imbécil. A parte de mi_ se acercó a su amigo y se apoyó en el muro a su lado_ ¿Qué pasa con Hinata?

_ No sé de qué me hablas.

Ino rodó los ojos y contuvo las enormes ganas de golpearle que tenía.

_ Te quiere_ lo vio abrir la boca pero no le dejó hablar_ y se me dices que tú no la quieres a ella, patearé tu culo hasta el cansancio por mentirme.

_ Ino, dejemos las cosas como están ¿vale? Es lo más fácil.

_ Maldito cobarde. ¿Ya está? ¿Así de simple? ¿Vas a ignorar lo que tu corazón te dice para hacer lo que se supone que se espera de ti? Me decepcionas Shikamaru. Por supuesto que todos contábamos con que tú y Temari estuvierais juntos por el resto de vuestra vida, pero también contábamos que era porque la querías.

_ Yo quiero a Temari.

_ Claro que sí. Lleváis demasiado tiempo juntos para que no sea así_ ella cerró los ojos como pensando en lo que diría a continuación_ Amas a Hinata.

_ Ino…

_ Me da igual si no quieres escucharlo Shikamaru. Te lo diré igual. La amas, y ella te ama también a ti. La pregunta es ¿por qué, entonces, eliges marcharte?

_ Porque…

_ Sé la respuesta. Porque es lo correcto, según tú. Pero ¿quieres saber lo que pienso yo?

_ Me lo dirás de todas formas_ se rindió ante el monólogo de su amiga.

Ino sonrió dándole un codazo.

_ Porque eres un cobarde. No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón. Después de tantos años sabiendo lo que ibas a hacer, de repente llegan esos sentimientos y lo ponen todo patas arriba ¿verdad? Odias eso Shikamaru, tu maldito coeficiente te obliga a seguir siempre la razón. Y aquí estás: eligiendo la maldita elección cobarde, porque tienes miedo.

_ No tengo miedo problemática.

_ ¡Oh, claro que lo tienes! Tienes miedo de lo que pasará con Suna si rompes tu relación con Temari, miedo de lo que ocurriría si tú e Hinata comenzáis algo. Miedo del futuro. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque es impredecible, y odias eso porque te encanta tener todo controlado Shikamaru. Así eres tú.

Se quedaron en silencio durante largos minutos. Finalmente Shikamaru dio un paso hacia delante.

_ Es hora de irme.

_ Si_ respondió Ino.

_ ¿No vas a gritarme, dejarme inconsciente y arrastrarme a Konoha porque crees que es lo correcto?_ preguntó alzando una ceja.

_ No. Porque ese sería un camino fácil para ti. Quiero que seas feliz Shikamaru, eres mi mejor amigo.

_ No te pongas sentimental problemática.

_ Déjame terminar. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero no me siento orgullosa de ti en este momento_ alzó los hombros_ estás haciendo a Hinata mucho daño ¿lo sabes?

_ Lo superará.

_ Claro que lo hará_ la seguridad en la voz de Ino la hizo mirarla con el ceño fruncido. _Si sabía que lo superaría ¿cuál era el problema?__ sufrirá semanas o meses por todo esto. Llorará, se enfadará, te echará de menos. Pero un día cualquiera se levantará y se dará cuenta que pensar en ti ya duele un poco menos, y seguirá adelante. Y el día menos pensado aparecerá alguien que cubrirá ese horrible agujero que dejaste en su corazón y será feliz.

_ ¿Entonces a qué mierda vino todo ese discurso de antes problemática?_ se frustró.

_ Hinata lo superará. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

_ No digas bobadas.

_ No son bobadas. Harás tu vida Shikamaru, serás más o menos feliz, es cierto. Pero cada día cuando te despiertes en tu cama estará una mujer a la que ya no amas y recordarás a Hinata. Cuando veas un informe de Konoha pensarás en ella inconscientemente y te preguntarás si está bien. Tú, a diferencia de Hinata, cada día la echarás más de menos; porque el paso del tiempo hará que te cuestiones cada vez más tu decisión_ Ino recolocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja_ Y finalmente tendrás una misión en Konoha, y mientras paseas por sus calles recordando viejos tiempos la verás. Quizá vaya con un hombre, e incluso lleve un pequeño niño de su mano. Ella notará que alguien la observa y te mirará. Y ¿sabes que sucederá Shikamaru?_ el hombre tragó saliva inconscientemente, nervioso_ Nada. No sucederá nada. Ella te saludará tranquilamente, como a un conocido cualquiera. Y tú sentirás como tu corazón, que aunque no lo supieras ya estaba rasgado, se deshará en pedazos. Y la echarás de menos, más que nunca.

Cuando Ino acabó su enorme discurso, él no respondió. _No podía_. Su boca estaba seca y notaba su acelerado ritmo cardiaco amenazando con hacer un agujero en su caja torácica. Tomó aire, notando la forma dolorosa en que se abría paso hacia sus pulmones. Luego caminó hacia la puerta de la aldea.

_ Es la hora.

_ Si.

Shikamaru agradeció que Ino no dijese nada más. Aunque tenía la firme certeza de que no quedaba nada más que mencionar. Ya se lo había dicho todo y él sabía que aquellas palabras le perseguirían por el resto de su vida.

Y no podía quejarse, él había decidido marcharse. _Era culpable_.

.

.

.

Desde la más alta rama del árbol lo observas despedirse de los demás con su habitual parsimonia. No lleva demasiado equipaje, eso hace que por un momento olvides que su marcha es definitiva.

Sonríes cínicamente al darte cuenta de que ese parece tu destino, ese que tanto te has negado que exista.

Así es. Ahí estás, escondida. Viendo como el hombre que amas se va, sin despedirte. Todo parece exactamente igual.

Excepto una cosa. El hombre ha cambiado.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Es larguísimo, lo sé. Los otros dos no lo serán tanto (o eso espero).<p>

¿Un review, por favor?

Muchas gracias por leer.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte de este raro fic. Gracias por vuestra espera.

De nuevo es un capítulo largo.

Como siempre, los personajes son de Kishimoto. La historia sólo mía.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_El único misterio que no podía resolver era porqué mi corazón no podía olvidarte"_

_**El ilusionista**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>Catorce meses más tarde…<em>

_.  
><em>

Frotándose los ojos observó el enorme reloj que presidía la sala, pasaban dos horas de su habitual hora de la comida. Aunque ya no era tan habitual si lo pensaba bien. Hacía meses que sus horarios no se regían por las leyes de la normalidad. Dormía poco, comía a deshoras – o directamente no lo hacía – y vivía en la torre del Hokage, en aquella enorme sala llena de documentos que aburrirían a cualquiera.

Pero no se quejaba. Aquello la había mantenido tan ocupada que el dolor había tenido que conformarse con los escasos minutos que le quedaban libres.

Tomó aire pensando en ir a buscar algo para llenar su vacío estómago. En media hora su padre llegaría con nuevas tareas del Consejo General de los Clanes, que él encabezaba y que ella lo haría en un futuro. Por eso estaba tan ocupada.

A lo largo de la historia el clan más fuerte de Konoha había capitaneado el Consejo de clanes, y su líder heredaba el puesto de generación en generación. En el pasado había sido un puesto controvertido, los Uchiha reclamaban su posición y los Hyûga se negaban a cederlo, al igual que el resto de clanes. Aquello hubiese dado demasiado poder a los regidores de la vieja policía Shinobi.

Así que los Hyûga eran dueños legítimos del puesto. Hinata lo era, y ahí estaba siendo la sombra de su padre, aprendiendo a pasos agigantados, ganándose la aprobación de las cabezas de los demás clanes. Porque aunque le perteneciera por derecho, necesitaba la aprobación de la mayoría de las personas que conformaban el consejo.

_ ¿Hinata?

Se giró encontrándose a la madre de Kiba en la puerta.

_ ¿Sucede algo Tsume-san?

_ No. Venía a avisar de que no podré estar presente en la reunión de esta tarde_ la mujer no le dio explicaciones e Hinata ya sabía que no debía preguntar. Solo Hiashi tenía ese derecho y cuando se trataba de una reunión importante, no una como la de aquella tarde _ Hana vendrá en representación del clan Inuzuka.

_ Está bien_ garabateó aquello en la lista_ gracias por avisar.

La mujer asintió.

_ Ve a comer Hinata.

Y se fue. Ella sonrió. Kiba había heredado la poca delicadeza de su madre.

.

.

_ Vamos Ino, contestarle a una carta no te cuesta tanto.

_ ¡Contesto a sus cartas!

Chôji hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar el pequeño grito de indignación de su amiga.

_ Un pergamino de dos líneas no puede considerarse una carta. Es más como un telegrama.

Ino recolocó algunas flores en la trastienda, con más furia de la necesaria, mientras el Akimichi intentaba de nuevo convencerla de escribir a Shikamaru.

_ Huyó como un cobarde, que acepte las consecuencias como un hombre al menos.

_ ¡No seas tan dramática!_ Chôji rió. Ella lo miró de reojo resoplando_ Vamos mujer, se siente un poco solo en Suna.

_ Se lo merece_ rumió. Aunque el chico notó cierta flaqueza en sus palabras. Sonrió.

Ino cogió unas margaritas y se aseguró de que su agua estuviese limpia. No es que ella no extrañase a Shikamaru, simplemente no quería escribirle cartas donde lo único que se le ocurría era reñirle por haberse ido. _¡Maldición! ¡Lo echaba de menos!. _Y el muy idiota no había ido a verlos ni una sola vez. Y no le valían sus excusas. Habían recibido numerosos escuadrones de ninjas de la arena y Shikamaru no se había dignado a venir en ninguno de ellos. Ino quería golpearlo, abrazarlo y luego rogarle que se quedara. _Era un vago cobarde ¡pero era su mejor amigo! _No quería que estuviese con una mujer que no amaba.

_ Dice que el verano está siendo duro por allí_ Chôji continuaba hablando, intentó mantener la atención _ parece feliz.

Se giró sorprendida.

_ ¿Feliz? No te ofendas Chôji, pero no estabas allí cuando se fue. Parecía cualquier cosa menos feliz. Parecía una res camino del matadero, un criminal hacia su juicio ¡cualquier cosa menos feliz!_ repitió.

_ Lo sé, lo sé. Me contaste todo. Pero quizá ahora las cosas hayan cambiado. Tal vez Temari y él hayan reconectado.

_ ¡Claro! E Hinata no parece un alma en pena cargada de papeles y trabajo vagando por la aldea_ ironizó la rubia_ ¿la has visto?

_ Siempre parece ocupada, es difícil de ver.

_ No lo parece, siempre está ocupada. Neji dice que tiene la cabeza y las manos llenas de tareas para no pensar. ¡Por dios! Si hasta Hiashi le ha dicho que no tiene que esforzarse tanto_ suspiró_ ¡Hiashi! Estamos hablando del mismo hombre que podría usar como segundo nombre la palabra esfuerzo, Chôji.

El corpulento chico enrojeció un poco. Habló un poco más bajo de lo habitual.

_ Ha preguntado un par de veces por ella.

Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Shikamaru la ha mencionado alguna vez en sus cartas. Nada importante. Como quien nombra a cualquier ninja, pero me he fijado que la pregunta siempre parece demasiado forzada. Como si tratase demasiado de elaborar ese párrafo de la carta en concreto, para disimular.

El silencio se hizo cargo de Ino.

_ Se lo dije.

_ ¿Eh?

_ Le dije que la iba a echar de menos y no quiso escucharme. ¿Por qué quiere hacer las cosas más difíciles?

_ Estoy seguro de que Shikamaru sabe lo que hace. ¿No es así siempre?

_ Pues podría explicármelo. Porque te juro que aún después de este tiempo no entiendo porque renunció a la chica que quería y evidentemente sentía lo mismo por él_ Ino dejó la mirada perdida mientras hablaba_ No he dejado de preguntarme por qué renunció a Hinata.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, una cabeza asomó por la puerta hacia la trastienda.

_ Ino-chan ¿podrías atenderme? Hola Chôji- kun. Llevo un rato esperando.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas avergonzadas. Mientras que la sonrisa de Nara Yoshino se acrecentaba un poquito más.

.

.

.

_ Quiero ir a Suna.

Nara Shikaku apoyó el periódico sobre la mesa para observar a su mujer que preparaba té tranquilamente, dándole la espalda.

_ Uhm. Está bien. Buscaré unos días para que podamos ir.

_ No lo entiendes Shikaku, quiero ir ya. Cuanto antes.

_ ¿A qué viene tanta prisa mujer?

_ ¿Necesito una razón para ver a mi hijo?_ se giró con las manos en las caderas haciendo a Shikaku soplar de resignación, sabiendo que ya había perdido la batalla _ se fue hace más de un año sin despedirse y no he vuelto a verle.

_ Está bien, está bien. Organizaré el viaje, sólo déjame encontrar unos ninjas para tu escolta.

Yoshino sonrió.

_ ¿Sabes, cariño? Sobre eso tengo una petición.

.

.

.

Hinata caminaba hacia el despacho donde la habían citado. No sabía exactamente que quería el jefe de los Jônin de ella, pero tampoco podía negarse a ir aunque estuviese hasta arriba de trabajo.

Era temprano por la mañana y la perspectiva de reunirse con Shikaku no se le antojaba divertida. El porte del hombre mayor, su forma de hablar, de moverse y sus expresiones le traían recuerdos demasiado dolorosos; recuerdos que intentaba mantener a raya como fuese.

Le sorprendió ligeramente encontrar a Ino ante la puerta del despacho.

_ ¿Te han llamado también?_ le preguntó la rubia, que simulaba algo molesta por la hora tan temprana _ Qué extraño. Si se trata de una misión ¿por qué no nos convocan en la oficina del Hokage?

_ Quizá sea otra cosa.

Unos pasos a su izquierda llamaron su atención y vieron a Shikaku acercarse a ellas.

_ Ya estáis aquí. Lamento la espera.

Abrió la puerta haciéndolas entrar. Ambas se quedaron respetuosamente de pie tras la enorme mesa que presidía el lugar.

_ Supongo que estáis sorprendidas por la inusual llamada. No os preocupéis, que no sucede nada malo. Tengo una misión de escolta para vosotras.

Se miraron extrañadas. Ninguna de las dos era ninguna experta en ese tipo de misiones, y la combinación de ambas era de lo más inusual. ¿A quién iban a proteger?

Ino deseó fervientemente que no fuera un feudal o un ciudadano adinerado crecido de poder. _Odiaba ser escolta._ Cualquier misión - por apestosa, cruel o difícil que fuera – era mucho mejor que ser la niñera de tipos que la mayoría de las veces no colaboraban y hacían su trabajo más difícil.

_ ¿Puedo preguntar de quién se trata, Shikaku-dono? _ Hinata fue la primera en mostrar su interés.

_ De mi problemática esposa _ Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida _ se ha empeñado en visitar cuanto antes a nuestro hijo. Y si me permitís la sinceridad, suele ser mejor no llevarle la contraria. Está previsto que salgáis mañana al amanecer, organizaros como queráis y explicadle a Yoshino como será el viaje_ tomó aire_ siento colocaros este marrón, de verdad.

_ No hay problema_ asintió Ino.

_ Con su permiso_ Hinata inclinó la cabeza_ hay algunas cosas que tengo que solucionar antes, así que iré saliendo. Te veo después, Ino.

Asintió.

Cuando dejó de sentir la presencia de la Hyûga cerca se giró para mirar al mejor amigo de su padre.

_ Hay algo que no entiendo _ Shikaku la observó, escuchando _ ¿por qué nosotras? Hay decenas de shinobis mejor preparados para este puesto.

_ Yoshino os eligió. Dijo que no iría con nadie más que con vosotras. Te resultará ridículo pero, preferí no preguntar.

Ino asintió, se despidió y abandonó el lugar. Ella no necesitaba preguntar, creía tener la respuesta.

.

.

.

Yoshino colocó el servicio de té sobre la mesa, acompañado de unos bollos recién horneados.

_ Comed sin miedo_ les sonrió. Ambas devolvieron el gesto y se sirvieron _ bueno, vosotras diréis.

Ino revolvió los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

_ Saldremos mañana al amanecer. Un viaje a Suna con la velocidad que puede alcanzar un ninja suele llevar tres días, en nuestro caso nos hará falta cerca de una semana.

_ Lamento eso _ intercedió la mujer Nara _ tenéis que adecuaros a mi velocidad de civil.

_ No se preocupe_ Hinata susurró _ cogeremos también una ruta un poco más larga de lo habitual, pero es más segura.

_ Hay algo muy importante Yoshino-san _ Ino la miró_ tiene que obedecernos siempre. No creo que nadie nos ataque ni que nada malo vaya a suceder; pero necesitamos estar seguras de que en un momento así hará lo que le digamos.

_ Seré una buena chica_ rió la mujer.

Ino asintió e Hinata sonrió débilmente.

_No quería ir a Suna._

_._

_._

_._

_ Ha llegado una carta para ti _ Temari le entregó el papel enrollado.

_ Es de mi padre _ leyó con atención la misiva, demasiado escueta, y suspiró con resignación_ mi madre está de camino para aquí.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Salió hace dos días.

_ ¿Y tu padre?

_ Al parecer él no viene. Sus palabras exactas son: Tu problemática madre trama algo. Lo siento hijo, en cuanto cruce las fronteras de Suna será tu problema.

Temari rió.

_ Parece que hablaseis de un asesino en serie. ¡No puede ser para tanto!

_ No conoces lo suficiente a mi madre.

.

.

.

Ino expandió el mapa dentro de la tienda que habían montado al abrigo de una enorme roca en medio del desierto.

_ Mañana a estas horas habremos llegado a Suna _anunció.

_ Eso suena maravilloso_ suspiró Yoshino_ acabo de decidir que odio el desierto.

Hinata sonrió divertida e Ino lo corroboró asintiendo.

_ Esta noche me toca turno de vigilancia_ Hinata salió de la tienda, con una manta para cubrirse del frío desértico.

Ella e Ino habían acordado que cada noche vigilaría una ya que el método de los turnos de horas hacía que ambas estuvieran faltas de sueño y ligeramente cansadas. Era mucho mejor que al menos una estuviera en plenas facultades.

_ Yoshino-san_ Ino llevaba aplazando aquella conversación todo el viaje, pero esta era la última noche que tenían antes de llegar y no había sitio para ser cobarde, aunque pudiese convertirse en la diana del famoso mal genio de la mujer _ necesito preguntarte algo.

_ Habla.

Tragó saliva, después soltó una gran cantidad de aire de sus pulmones para relajarse.

_ ¿Qué esperas conseguir de este viaje?

_ Voy a visitar a mi hijo, Ino. Nada más.

_ No te ofendas, pero no me lo creo. Sé que escuchaste mi conversación con Chôji, y que eligieras a Hinata como escolta convierte en esto en algo más que una visita inocente.

_ Te equivocas _ la seguridad en la respuesta sorprendió un poco a Ino _Es cierto que os oí hablar y que me sorprendió la historia sobre Hinata. Pero no la elegí como mi escolta para llevársela a Shikamaru y que él decida estar con ella.

_ No lo entiendo…

_ Es muy fácil. No me importa si mi hijo elige a una o a otra. Sólo estoy dándole una verdadera oportunidad de elegir.

_ Ya la tuvo _ refunfuñó Ino.

_ No. Esa no fue una decisión verdadera. Estaba asustado, probablemente frustrado y no entendía nada de lo que le sucedía. Quiero a Shikamaru y sé lo inteligente que es _ Yoshino sonrió con ternura _ pero eso lo hace algo inútil con los sentimientos, sobre todo si contradicen a su lógica extrema nacida de su mente analítica.

_ Entonces… ¿Sólo quieres darle otra oportunidad?

_ Ajá. A su manera, con las dos presentes y después de todo este tiempo para vivir y pensar en su elección de vida, lo hará mejor.

_ Porque ha podido analizarlo_ murmuró Ino.

_ Porque ha podido sentirlo_ sentenció Yoshino, que en ningún momento borró su sonrisa.

.

.

.

Cuando la entrada a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena se hizo visible, el cansancio hizo mella en Hinata.

No era nada físico. Si lo analizaba bien no le dolían las piernas, no respiraba con dificultad y no tenía sueño.

_Pero estaba cansada._

No era nada físico. Era su corazón acarreando toda la tensión de la espera, todo el miedo acumulado por volver a verlo.

_No importa. Nada importa. Ni yo ni Shikamaru. Ni lo que yo haya sentido y él no._

Sintió los ojos de Ino sobre ella pero los ignoró.

_Sigue caminando. Un paso, otro. Y otro._

_ ¿No es aquel Shikamaru?_aunque estaba a su derecha, la voz de Yoshino se oyó lejana.

_ Creo que sí. ¿Hinata?_ preguntó Ino.

Guardándose el suspiro de resignación que pugnaba por salir, activó el Byakugan para confirmar.

_Si, lo era. _

E Hinata quería ignorar el salto en el compás de su corazón al verlo, no pensar en lo guapo que estaba o en la piel más bronceada que lucía.

Asintió con la cabeza para las otras mujeres y desactivó su línea sucesoria, negándose a fijar sus ojos más en él.

_ ¿Cómo sabía a qué hora llegaríamos? _ la pregunta fue formulada por Yoshino de nuevo.

_ Los vigías habrán dado el aviso_ respondió Ino.

_¿Vigías?

_ Todas las aldeas shinobi tienen ninjas protegiendo sus fronteras. Pasamos unos hace unos tres kilómetros_ Ino sonrió_ ellos darían la noticia.

La mujer Nara rió.

_ Ni si quiera los vi.

_ De eso se trata Yoshino-san.

Durante la conversación de ambas mujeres, Suna se hizo mucho más próxima. Aunque fue durante un instante efímero, y pudo ser causado por la tambaleante imaginación de Hinata, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Shikamaru.

Había sorpresa en ellos al verla y algo más que no pudo descifrar. Ambos apartaron la vista tan pronto como pudieron e Hinata se centró en permanecer con la mayor cara de indiferencia que pudo encontrar en su registro.

_ Bienvenidas.

Y eso fue todo. La voz de Shikamaru soltando una palabra tan trivial, tan tópica; acabó con todo.

Hinata tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para continuar en la realidad, para concentrarse en el dolor y el sabor de la sangre que inundaba ligeramente su boca y así evitar las lágrimas que peleaban fieramente por salir.

.

.

.

La primera persona en la que fijó su vista no fue su madre, ni Ino que movía el brazo animosamente en forma de saludo. Sus ojos se fijaron en la pequeña silueta que caminaba a la izquierda de su madre, con paso tranquilo y con la necesidad de pasar inadvertida.

No estaba preparado para aquello. _Era una mierda_. Además ¿qué clase de escolta era esa? Podría jurar que no era fruto de la casualidad sin equivocarse.

_ ¿Ya están llegando?

Giró la cabeza para ver a Temari que acababa de llegar. Asintió a su pregunta.

_ Kankurô me avisó de que habías venido aquí para recibirla.

_ Viene allí, con su escolta.

Temari frunció los ojos para diferenciar las siluetas.

_ ¿Ino y la chica Hyûga…? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

_ Hinata.

_ Eso. ¿No es una escolta un poco rara?

Shikamaru elevó los hombros, restándole importancia. _Claro que lo era_. Un miembro del clan Yamanaka podía ser muy útil en una misión de escolta, pero en una en la que participaran más shinobis, de por sí sus técnicas no eran muy apropiadas.

Por supuesto el Byakugan siempre era útil, pero Hinata no era la clase de Hyûga que se utilizaba para estos casos. Generalmente las escoltas debían ser fiables, fuertes pero sobretodo atemorizantes al primer vistazo. Eso solían ahuyentar más bandidos que la fuerza.

Pero eso no le interesaba absolutamente nada ahora. Ya estaban allí y su madre se lanzaba hacia sus brazos. Cuando mantuvo el equilibrio con ella abrazándolo fuertemente, habló.

_ Bienvenidas.

Y fingió no ver los brillantes ojos de Hinata, que hacían a su decisión flaquear y tiraban de él para que agarrase su mano y no la soltase jamás.

.

.

.

Tras un paseo por la aldea después de acomodar a Yoshino en una habitación para que descansase, Ino y Shikamaru se sentaron sobre una roca bajo una de las pocas sombras que se podían encontrar.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pretende mi madre, Ino?

La rubia no mostró ningún signo de conocer la respuesta.

_ Visitarte, supongo. Después de todo, tú no te dignas a hacerlo.

_ ¿Llevas aquí unas horas y ya comienzas con los reproches?

_ Primero, no es ningún reproche, es la maldita verdad. Y segundo, no quería estar aquí.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ alzó una ceja mirándole.

_ No es nada.

Estuvieron en silencio bastante tiempo.

_ Por cierto _ Shikamaru lo rompió _ he oído algo sobre cierto Hyûga y tú.

Ino rió como una colegiala, algo que hizo a Shikamaru sonreír inconscientemente.

_ Raro ¿verdad?

_ Demasiado. ¿Cómo has logrado enamorar al estirado de Neji? ¡Auch!

La rubia le había pellizcado.

_ No es ningún estirado_ el hombre alzó una ceja_ bueno, lo es. Pero solo yo puedo decírselo. ¿De verdad quieres saber que pasó?_ Shikamaru asintió _ Es sencillo. Fue en la misión de espionaje de la Nube, como tú e Hin…_ se interrumpió en ese momento.

_ Sigue_ instó el Nara.

_ Simplemente conectamos. Mientras estuvimos en la Nube había algo creciendo entre nosotros, yo lo sabía. Pero cuando llegamos a Konoha todo cambió. Neji empezó a ser cordialmente frío de nuevo y aunque yo sabía que ambos sentíamos algo, me cansé.

_ Nunca fuiste muy paciente.

_ No. Además no podía estar tras alguien que parecía desear salir huyendo cada vez que se cruzaba conmigo. Así que me propuse pasar página y acepté una cita de un chico que llevaba pidiéndome salir durante un tiempo. Resultó alguien agradable ¿Sabes? Así que una cita se convirtió en dos, dos en tres y sucesivamente.

_ ¿Qué hizo Neji?

_ Al principio nada _ Ino rodó los ojos_ pero conforme pasaban las semanas empecé a notar que Neji parecía estar en cada maldito sitio al que yo iba. Era algo frustrante. Entonces sucedió algo raro.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Un día llegó ligeramente herido de una misión y yo estaba de guardia en el hospital. Entré en la habitación para curarle. No pronunció ni una sola palabra en todo el rato y yo tampoco. Aún estaba demasiado enfadada con él. Justo cuando estaba acabando, una compañera entró para decirme que mi cita me estaba esperando. Así que me apresuré a recoger y largarme_ Ino le sonrió_ justo cuando me estaba marchando, Neji me agarró del brazo y soltó la frase menos romántica de la historia.

Shikamaru sonrió, contagiado por el buen humor de Ino.

_ Sorpréndeme.

_ Dijo: "Lo lamento. Pero tu amigo va a cansarse de esperarte"

_ ¿Y ya está?

_ ¿Qué? ¡No! _ Ino rió_ le golpeé.

_ ¿Qué hiciste qué?

_ ¡Le golpeé! Le di un puñetazo en toda su estoica cara, Shikamaru.

_ ¿Qué hizo Neji?_ logró pronunciar entre las carcajadas de ambos.

_ Besarme_ Shikamaru alzó una ceja_ y repetir: "No vas".

_ ¿Y ya está? ¿Esa es vuestra historia?

_ ¡Ey! No la menosprecies, llevamos casi un año juntos. Él sigue siendo un estreñido la mayor parte del tiempo, pero le quiero_ alzó los hombros.

_ Me alegro por ti, problemática. Le daré mi pésame a Neji cuando lo vea_ bromeó.

_ ¡Idiota!

Ino se lanzó sobre él golpeándolo en broma, pasados unos segundos se detuvo de repente.

_ ¿Ino?

_ Yo…te echaba de menos ¡maldición!

El Nara no supo que responder y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, acercando a su mejor amiga un poco más.

_ ¿Sabes una cosa Shikamaru? Contar mi historia con Neji así, lo hace sencillo. Pero no lo fue tanto. Cuando volvimos a Konoha y él empezó a actuar de esa forma, no solo estaba enfadada_ miró a Shikamaru_ Estaba dolida. Fue una mierda _ tomó aire_ ¿Sabes por qué te digo esto?

_ No.

_ Por qué estoy muy segura de que es como Hinata se sintió cuando te viniste aquí. Como aún se siente _Ino vio a Shikamaru tomar aire y suspirar_ Y creo que tú también te sientes así.

_ Estoy bien, problemática

Ino le dedicó una sonrisa de compasión.

_ Lo sé.

_ No quise hacerle daño.

_ También lo sé.

Durante unos minutos continuaron en silencio observando la nada. Fue Shikamaru quien habló de nuevo, retomando la conversación sobre Hinata.

_ Tenías razón Ino, la he echado de menos. Cada día un poco más.

Esta vez Ino no respondió. Se acercó ligeramente más a su amigo para reconfortarlo con su presencia.

.

.

.

Yoshino había sido acomodada en una de las habitaciones libres del hogar que Shikamaru compartía con Temari y sus hermanos. Ino y ella habían sido asignadas a un cuarto de estancia corta para ninjas de otras aldeas.

Hacía unas cuantas horas que habían llegado y otro tanto que Ino había desaparecido con Shikamaru.

En circunstancias normales ella estaría explorando la aldea por su cuenta, pero considerando que no era un día de lo más habitual decidió quedarse en la habitación. Ahora se arrepentía.

Sola en un cuarto sin nada que hacer le daba demasiado tiempo para dejar a su cabeza ir por libre, por no hablar de las horas que parecían ir a ritmo de tortuga coja.

Sacando un valor que no poseía abandonó la seguridad del barracón de dormitorios y salió al abrasante calor del desierto.

Mientras caminaba entre las extrañas estructuras de las casas del lugar, los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza. Allí era donde Shikamaru vivía ahora, era su hogar, su presente. _Su futuro._

Por esas calles caminaría con Temari, sus hijos correrían por ellas algún día y crecerían allí. Unos niños morenos por el sol y de piel áspera por la arena. Unos niños que ella veía rubios, o quizá de ojos verdes. _Pero nunca blancos. Nunca suyos._

La tristeza la inundó y no tardó ni segundos en convertirse en rabia. En puros sentimientos acumulados y ocultos los últimos meses, relegados a un plano secundario que salía a escena ahora, aprovechando su único momento de debilidad. Su único momento libre.

Una lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho y ella la borró con rapidez con su puño. El mismo que estampo con toda la furia que poseía en una roca, reduciéndola a miles de pequeños pedacitos de arena.

Como su corazón, que ya no era uno. _Ni estaba entero_.

.

.

.

Aquella visita era una broma. Hacía dos días de la llegada de su madre y las cosas fluían de lo más normal. _Demasiado normal_. Y eso tenía a Shikamaru al borde de sus propios nervios.

_ Si ignoras que no hay árboles ni verde, esto no es tan diferente de Konoha _ sentenció su madre.

_ Me alegro de que te guste nuestra aldea Yoshino-san_ sonrió Temari.

Shikamaru permanecía ajeno a la conversación. Todo lo que quería era estar unos minutos a solas con su madre para lograr averiguar que se traía entre manos.

_ Temari, no es necesario que estés con nosotros las veinticuatro horas_ soltó Shikamaru, intentó sonar sin pretensiones, pero estaba seguro de que había fracasado _ quizá deberías comprobar como van las cosas con tus hermanos.

La mirada de su novia fue de total suspicacia, pero aún así sonrió.

_ Gaara seguro que está bien. No puedo prometer lo mismo de Kankurô.

Y dicho aquello desapareció.

Su madre cocinaba algo con presteza en absoluto silencio y aquello le daba más miedo que cualquier batalla ninja que hubiese tenido.

_Valor,_ pensó.

_ Madre.

Yoshino rió.

_ Así que esto va a ser una conversación seria _ no dejó de revolver la olla ni le miró_ solo me llamas de esa forma cuando estás frustrado.

_ No empieces…

_ Lo siento. Suéltalo.

_ ¿Por qué una visita tan de repente?

_ Me apetecía_ se giró_ no tengo que darte explicaciones Shikamaru. Acaso ¿me las diste tú cuando no regresaste de la aldea de la Nube e Ino me entregó tu carta de despedida?

_ Lo siento. Sé que fue problemático, pero…

_ No estoy enfadada, ya no.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque sé porque lo hiciste_ alzó los hombros _ ahora hazme la otra pregunta.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que hay otra pregunta?_ Yoshino sonrió irónica y él negó con la cabeza _ está bien. ¿Elegiste tú la escolta?

_ Ajá_ asintió _ ¿no te parece buena?

_ Desde un punto de vista ninja es la peor escolta del universo, madre. Pero confío en Ino.

_ ¿E Hinata?

_ Ella es concienzuda en su trabajo.

_¿En serio había dicho eso él? ¡Ridículo!_ Había sonado como un auténtico imbécil. O peor, si la mirada de su madre era algún tipo de indicativo.

_ Y eso es todo lo que dirás_ sentenció su madre. _¿Qué más iba a añadir?_ Vio como ella se daba la vuelta de nuevo hacia la olla_ la verdadera pregunta que quieres hacerme hijo es por qué elegí a Hinata.

_ Sigues igual de problemática que siempre.

Yoshino rió.

_ Lo que tú digas, pero ya está hecho. Te he traído a Hinata y Temari está por alguna parte, el resto depende de ti.

Shikamaru se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras salía de la cocina sin responder. Al parecer, iban a ser unos días muy largos. Lo normal era que desease que pasasen con rapidez pero no era así, la perspectiva de que se acabasen lo hacían llenarse de ansiedad. _Joder, estaba de mierda hasta las orejas._

_._

_._

_._

_ Le has cogido gusto a este lugar.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza alzándola para ver, un paso más atrás y de pie, al hermano del Kazekage que observaba el desierto de la misma forma que ella.

_ Es tranquilo. Y tiene una vista bonita.

_Y puedo estar sola._

Le dedicó una sonrisa sonrojada para volver los ojos de nuevo a la inmensidad del desierto.

_ Temari dijo que mañana regresáis a Konoha.

_ Así es. Creo que ya llevamos demasiado abusando de vuestra hospitalidad.

Kankurô tomó asiento al lado de ella, sobre la misma roca gastada por el viento.

_ ¡Tonterías! _ rió ligeramente_ ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Hinata lo miró de reojo, entre sorprendida y cauta. Ninguna conversación que comenzase así podía ser buena.

_ A-adelante _ tampoco podía negarse, así que cedió con cortesía.

_ Tú estabas herida en la misión conjunta de hace un año con la Nube ¿verdad?

_De acuerdo_, pensó Hinata. _Aquello no se lo esperaba_.

_ Si. Un kunai desgarró mi músculo.

Kankurô hizo un sonido de dolor con su boca, ella le sonrió divertida.

_ ¡Mierda! No me extraña que te pasases toda la estancia en reposo ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste antes de curarla?

Ella alzó los hombros.

_ Días, supongo.

_ Esa misión fue una mierda _ Hinata quiso responderle que para algunos, más que para otros pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza _ sigue siéndolo. No me puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo aún no tengamos ni idea de quién estaba detrás de aquello. A parte de pistas inútiles que solo plantean más preguntas, no tenemos nada.

_ Kankurô-san, ya no participo en esa misión. Ni en la investigación que se lleva a cabo.

_ ¿Qué? P-pero estabas en el grupo inicial.

_ Si_ miró al frente_ pero cuando llegué a Konoha había otras prioridades esperándome, así que le pedí a Hokage-sama que me relevase del puesto.

_Otras prioridades que incluían alejarme lo máximo posible de Shikamaru._

_ Oh. Lo siento, y yo aquí dándote la paliza con el tema_ rió.

_ N-no me molesta_ se sonrojó_ pero no quiero que te veas comprometido si compartes información confidencial de una misión.

_ ¡Tonterías! Tampoco es como que sepamos mucho más que cuando tú aún participabas, por muy patético que suene.

_ Neji-nisan me contó que encontrasteis algunos archivos que podían estar relacionados con los ataques.

_ Uh. Si. Son carpetas con información de Shinobis. Tu nombre aparece_ Hinata alzó una ceja_ aparecemos todos los que participamos en aquella misión. Nada importante. Rango, técnicas, puntos débiles.

_ ¿P-puedo preguntarte que pone en mis puntos débiles?_ se sonrojó.

_ Compañeros.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Eso pone. Hyûga Hinata, puntos débiles: compañeros_elevó los hombros_ creo que piensan que te preocupas demasiado por ellos y eso es una baza a su favor. Si yo te atacase, iría a por tus camaradas para conseguir de ti lo que quisiese.

_ Oh.

_ Bueno, cambiemos de tema. ¿Te apetece un entrenamiento?

Hinata sonrió.

_._

_._

_._

En cuanto Kankurô abandonó el campo de entrenamiento, Shikamaru descendió de su escondite. Hinata no dejó de golpear el poste.

_ ¿No es más efectivo entrenar taijutsu con un compañero?

Ella continuó golpeando, sin responder. _¿Por qué estaba él allí?_

_ Pelea conmigo_ soltó el hombre.

Se detuvo.

_ Tus técnicas son de media distancia_ acotó sin mirarle_ puedo entrenar sola.

_ Vamos mujer. Prometo estar a tu altura, no me vendrá nada mal mejorar mi pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Hinata se giró para enfrentarlo. Desde su llegada – varios días atrás – esa era la primera vez que ella le miraba directamente. Se colocó en su posición de pelea y Shikamaru esbozó media sonrisa.

_ Adelante.

Hinata atacó. Corrió a su máxima velocidad hacia él asestando golpes con sus palmas que Shikamaru sólo podía esquivar. _Era rápida_. Mucho más que antes.

Un golpe le rozó el hombro. _¡Aquello dolía un infierno! ¡Y ni siquiera le había dado de lleno!_

Con un enorme salto hacia atrás, interpuso distancia entre ellos.

_ ¡Ey, ey! Dame un respiro.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza. No había expresión en sus ojos, lo que hizo que la garganta del Nara se secase de golpe.

_ Incluso un entrenamiento es una batalla que un Hyûga no puede permitirse perder_ retomó su posición de lucha_ Neji-nisan repite eso en cada uno de nuestros entrenamientos.

Corrió hacia Shikamaru que chasqueó la lengua fastidiado. Un par de metros antes de llegar hasta él, Hinata saltó por el aire en diagonal hacia una roca y se detuvo allí.

Shikamaru sonrió.

_ Eres lista_ la sombra que había activado para atraparla se encogió de nuevo_ tienes razón. No soy lo suficientemente bueno para enfrentarme a tu taijutsu Hyûga, tendrás que permitirme una licencia.

_ Como quieras. Nadie juega limpio en un enfrentamiento real_ bajó a la tierra de nuevo.

Aquello se convirtió en una danza extraña. Hinata buscaba huecos para acercarse a Shikamaru, que el cubría con sus técnicas, lo que la obligaba a estar retrocediendo continuamente.

En algún momento los dos estaban sudando a grandes cantidades. Hinata respiraba con dificultad con tanto movimiento, Shikamaru estaba más descansado pero sus reservas de chakra amenazaban con alcanzar su límite.

Hinata reinició su carrera hacia él. De nuevo la hizo retroceder al intentar atraparla con su sombra, pero esta vez tenía un as en la manga. Lanzó una lluvia de kunais que crearon un cerco sin salida, cubierto de hilos que contenían pergaminos explosivos. La mujer frenó justo antes de alcanzar uno.

_ Lo siento. Esto empezaba a alargarse. A situaciones desesperadas… ya sabes_ la informó Shikamaru_ ya no puedes escapar de mí.

El doble sentido de la frase no pasó desapercibido para Hinata. Ella observó la improvisada jaula, algo molesta.

Hizo algo poco propio de ella, se retiró la chaqueta que solía cubrirla. La estaba haciendo sudar más. La dejó en el suelo y retomó su posición de lucha.

_ Acabemos_ respondió ella.

Shikamaru asintió y atacó directamente por primera vez en toda la batalla. Hinata tuvo verdaderos problemas para escaparse de él y no tocar ninguna cuerda.

Ella misma notó que sus movimientos eran más lentos y torpes debido al cansancio. Después de varias arremetidas de Shikamaru y de sus desvíos, ambos corrieron uno hacia el otro.

Se encontraron de frente. Shikamaru dejó un kunai al borde de la garganta de ella. Sonrió.

_ Gané.

_ No estés tan seguro.

En ese momento bajó la vista para encontrar la palma de la mano de Hinata sobre su pecho, sin rozarle. Abrió los ojos. Junken. Si ese golpe fuera real hubiese estado gravemente herido en segundos, mucho más que un corte de kunai.

_ De acuerdo. ¡Guau! Has debido de entrenar mucho.

Ella alzó los hombros, pero él pudo ver cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas a pesar de su estoica expresión.

Shikamaru tuvo un deja vú. Se sentía como hacía catorce meses, cuando fue dispuesto a despedirse de Hinata en la Nube, con sus caras demasiado cerca.

Él se aproximó unos centímetros más. Pero esta vez Hinata reaccionó diferente, no se mantuvo quieta, apartó la cabeza y lo empujó ligeramente para alejarlo.

_ Hinata.

_ N-no_ el tartamudeo la hizo ver un poco más como la tímida chica de siempre_ no lo hagas Shikamaru-kun.

_ ¿Hacer qué?

_ Besarme_ Shikamaru tragó saliva nervioso. _¡Quería hacerlo! ¡Aunque estuviera jodidamente mal, quería besar los labios de Hinata!_ Ella se sonrojó, y sus ojos brillaron con algo parecido a lágrimas. Él no supo si eran de pena o de indignación _ No me beses mientras luces en tu brazo la joya que te marca como parte de otra mujer.

Hianta agarró con rabia el brazo izquierdo de Shikamaru alzándolo, señalando la extraña muñequera de cobre que Temari le había regalado, que simbolizaba algo así como un compromiso.

_ Hinata.

_ No_ esta vez la negativa sonó con más fuerza y soltó el brazo de él con ira_ no quiero eso. No me lo merezco Shikamaru. Ni ella tampoco _ la vio recoger su chaqueta_ A-adiós. Debiste decir eso aquel día, al menos le habríamos puesto punto y final. Aunque nunca hubiera comenzado.

Lanzó una piedra haciendo explotar una zona de los explosivos para hacerse un hueco para irse y abandonó el campo de entrenamiento de un salto.

Shikamaru la miró, después observó el tosco brazalete de su brazo que de repente parecía apretar demasiado.

.

.

.

Justo antes de salir de la enorme extensión que ocupaban los lugares acotados para los entrenamientos, se cruzó de frente con Temari. Hinata tuvo que parar en seco, sintiéndose ligeramente intimidada por la mirada de la chica del abanico.

_ Gra-

_ N-no me las des_ la interrumpió la Hyûga antes de que acabase_ sé que has visto todo, Temari-san.

_ Cierto, también vi lo que acabas de hacer.

_ Pero mis razones han sido equivocadas_ Temari la miró desconcertada_ yo quería besar a Shikamaru más que nada. Así que no me des las gracias, si no lo he hecho no es por algún tipo de razón moral.

_ ¿Por qué entonces?

_ Miedo. Besarle hubiera hecho mucho más doloroso irme mañana. No lo he besado por cobardía.

_ Eso es rídiculo.

Hinata elevó los hombros.

_ Siempre he pensado que es más fácil acabar algo que nunca empezó.

Dicho eso se fue, mañana empezaban un largo viaje de vuelta y necesitaba estar descansada. Aunque aquello fuera una utopía.

Temari la observó alejarse a gran velocidad. ¿_Algo que nunca había empezado? ¡Ja!_ Le gustaría estar furiosa, pero todo lo que podía sentir era un horrible agujero en su corazón.

.

.

.

Le entregó el brazalete dejándolo caer en su palma. Temari lo observó por unos segundos, no tardó en alzar la vista para ver que Shikamaru ya había adoptado su típica postura con las manos en los bolsillos.

_ ¿Esto es todo? Me devuelves el objeto que representa un sagrado compromiso en mi aldea y ¿no dirás nada?

_ Las palabras harán esto mucho más problemático.

_ No te obligué a venir Shikamaru, no te forcé a aceptar esto. Fue tu elección, así que al menos dame una razón _ parecía relajada al decir aquello, pero él podía ver como intentaba mantener la rabia a raya.

_ Me equivoqué. Creí estar tomando la decisión correcta, pero no fue así. Lo siento.

_ A veces las disculpas no bastan _ guardó el brazalete en un bolsillo de su túnica _ supongo que al final perdí.

_ ¿Perder? _ cuestionó el hombre.

_ Contra ella ¿no es así? _ sonrió con melancolía_ no soy estúpida Shikamaru, pude haberme hecho la tonta pero no lo soy.

_ Lo sé, problemática. Pero no perdiste, esto nunca fue una competición.

_ Claro que no lo fue ¿sabes por qué? _ la instó a continuar con la mirada _ Porque nosotras nunca participamos_ apoyó su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Shikamaru_ No nos dejaste.

Él no supo que decir a eso. _Temari tenía razón_. La dejó hablar de nuevo.

_ Regresa a tu hogar Shikamaru, nunca debiste dejarlo.

.

.

.

En la puerta de Suna se habían reunido para despedirlos el Kazekage y su hermano, no había rastro ni de Temari ni de Shikamaru.

Hinata pensó que aquello era mucho mejor, marcharse con la idea de Shikamaru observándola le ponía la piel de gallina.

No había logrado dormir nada en toda la noche por lo que sabía que el viaje iba a resultarle demasiado duro.

Yoshino hablaba animadamente con los hermanos, agradeciéndole la hospitalidad. No se veía para nada afectada de que su hijo no estuviese allí.

_Se habrán despedido en casa, tonta._ El pensamiento cruzó su cabeza mientras veía a Ino buscar algo con la mirada.

_ ¿Ino-chan?

_ ¿Mhn? Oh, perdona. Estaba pensando en otra cosa_ sonrió _ ¿lista para el viaje?

Hinata asintió. Ambas hicieron una reverencia de agradecimiento hacia Gaara y emprendieron el camino. Yoshino las seguía un paso detrás.

_ Ino-chan ¿has podido despedirte de Shikamaru?

La rubia la miró, pero la voz de la respuesta no provino de ella.

_ ¿Por qué lo haría?_ Hinata giró la vista al frente. Shikamaru estaba allí con una mochila en la espalda _ vuelvo a casa.

Y miles de deseos cruzaron la mente de la mujer. Llorar, abrazarlo, golpearle, bailar de felicidad o gritar de angustia. Pero no hizo nada de eso.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo, adelantando al hombre sin mirarle.

_ S-sigamos_ tartamudeó y se obligó a hablar más firme_ se nos hace tarde.

Y dio un paso. Otro. Y otro. Ignorando el temblor de sus piernas y las uñas de sus manos clavándose en sus palmas.

Sabía que tenerlo lejos la había disfrazado de valiente. _¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos! ¡Le quería! _Pero era demasiado cobarde para atreverse a hacerlo.

.

.

.

La cuarta noche de viaje, mientras estaba en su turno de guardia vio a Hinata salir de la tienda que compartía con Ino. Caminó hacia él y se quedó de pie a un par de metros de donde él descansaba sentado.

_ ¿No es pronto para el cambio? Además pensé que le tocaba a Ino.

_ Aún faltan unas horas. Y sí, es el turno de Ino _ Hinata tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar_ llevo todos estos días pensando en decirte algo pero no tenía valor.

_ ¿Y ahora sí?

_ No_ sonrió de una forma tan triste que a Shikamaru se le secó la garganta _ pero necesito a hacerlo, o voy a volverme loca.

_ Adelante.

La vio tomar aire cerrando los ojos, sus puños estaban apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo y en ningún instante lo miró.

_ Gracias por volver _ abrió los ojos sorprendido al escucharla. Estaba seguro de que ella no se veía nada feliz con su decisión_ no sabes cuántas veces soñé con este momento durante el último año.

_ Hinata.

_ No te levantes, por favor_ Shikamaru permaneció donde estaba_ he deseado cada día que volvieses y también que no lo hicieses nunca. Que permanecieses en Suna para siempre, lo más lejos posible de mí.

_ ¿Qué intentas decirme?

_ No sabía cuál era la opción que más deseaba de las dos. Ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre ha sido la primera pero que aún no estoy lista para aceptarla.

_ Esta conversación está siendo demasiado problemática. No entiendo nada.

_ Lo que quiero decir es que gracias por ser el menos cobarde de los dos y regresar, Shikamaru _ le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa_ pero lo siento. El valor nunca ha sido mi fuerte y de repente me doy cuenta de que tu decisión me da demasiado miedo.

_ Eso es… ridículo. Hinata…

_ Buenas noches Shikamaru-kun. Y bienvenido de nuevo.

Hinata desapareció en el interior de su tienda mientras él dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre una roca. Solo tenía que darle tiempo, no era estúpido y sabía que Hinata sentía algo por él; ser paciente y esperar parecía la plan más razonable.

Pero también el más difícil de cumplir.

.

.

.

Se acabó. No podía seguir de esa forma, él podía ser un cobarde declarado – y orgulloso – pero esto ya era demasiado.

Hinata lo había evitado – muy poco disimuladamente – desde que había vuelto hacía ya varias semanas, y Shikamaru ya no podía más. Era el momento de enfrentarse. Una especie de ahora o nunca que no le apetecía en lo más mínimo vivir.

Pero allí estaba. Caminando hacia la oficina donde se trataban los temas que concernían a los clanes de la aldea, el lugar donde Hinata parecía tener su refugio los últimos días.

Lo había calculado todo estratégicamente – vilmente según Ino – para que ella estuviese a solas en el instante en que él cruzase la puerta y la enfrentase.

Tomó aire y entró sin llamar. Hinata estaba subida a una escalera frente a una alta estantería, ojeando lo que parecía una carpeta de archivos.

_ Ahora mismo lo atiendo.

_ No tengo prisa.

Si no fuera por los espléndidos reflejos ninjas de la Hyûga, se hubiese caído debido al enorme sobresalto que tuvo al escuchar la voz de Shikamaru.

_ Y-yo no te…

_ ¿No sentiste mi chakra acercándose? Lo sé. Lo he suprimido. Sería problemático si huyeras de nuevo al sentir mi presencia.

La mujer tragó saliva. No intentó negar lo que le decía. Bajó lentamente de las escaleras y se acercó a la mesa redonda que ocupaba el centro de la estancia. Llena de papeles, pergaminos y carpetas.

_ Hinata.

_ Estoy ocupada.

_ Vamos problemática, no seas infantil.

Aunque lo miró con cierto rostro de furia, tenía las mejillas coloreadas.

_ ¿Qué quieres Shikamaru-kun?

_ Eso debería preguntarte yo ¿no?_ ella dio un paso atrás, marcando aún más la distancia que Shikamaru no tenía intención de acortar por mucho que lo desease _ he vuelto ¿no?

_ L-lo sé.

_ Pensé que era lo que querías_ carraspeó incómodo_ lo que ambos queríamos.

_ Si.

_ Si, ¿qué?_ insistió.

_ Sí que lo quería_ admitió avergonzada. Shikamaru sonrió muy ligeramente y dio un paso hacia adelante. Ella retrocedió.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ suspiró ya cansado del juego de tira y afloja que llevaban.

_ Lo que pasa es que…_ la vio tomar aire antes de hablar_ Shikamaru-kun_ él tragó saliva_ me he acostumbrado tanto a echarte de menos que ahora lo difícil es tenerte aquí.

_ ¿Crees que no es problemático para mí también? Esto es un poco raro mujer, ya lo sé. Pero se supone que es lo que queremos_ se rascó la nuca, aturdido_ ¿o no es lo que tú querías?

_ ¡C-claro que sí! Sí que lo quería. Lo quiero.

_ Bien. Entonces por qué no nos dejamos de tantas tonterías y…

_ Pero hay algo más_ el Nara se calló abruptamente al ver la extraña mirada de la chica_ sólo una cosa más.

_ ¿Cuál?

_ Te quiero Shikamaru-kun _ a pesar de ser la primera vez que le oía decir eso, y de la mezcla de sentimientos, entre alegría y vergüenza, que le producían, no pudo responder. Previendo que lo siguiente que saliera de aquellos labios, iba a dolerle_ Pero me he dado cuenta de que aún no te he perdonado que la eligieras a ella.

.

.

.

Neji encontró a su prima en el despacho de los clanes, con los brazos sobre la mesa y su cabeza hundida en ellos. Cerró la puerta con sigilo y se sentó justo en frente. Hinata a penas pudo levantar un poco la vista.

_ Neji-nisan_ lo saludó frotándose los ojos enrojecidos.

_ Te olvidaste algo.

Hinata abrió los ojos fuertemente y miró el reloj de pared dándose cuenta de la hora. _¡El entrenamiento!_

_ ¡L-lo siento! Y-yo…

_ No importa _ Neji ladeó la cabeza _ ¿te encuentras bien?

_ Si_ mintió levantándose y colocando los papeles que había dejado abandonados desde la visita de Shikamaru.

_ ¿Cuántas horas llevas así?

_ ¿Eh?

_ Hace tres horas que habíamos quedado y además no parece que hayas hecho mucho trabajo hoy.

Tomó aire y se pasó las manos por el pelo, que volvió a caer lacio como si nada lo hubiese alterado.

_ No lo sé. Perdí la noción de tiempo ¡Dios!_ gruñó mientras seguía colocando todo _ ¡Soy patética!

Neji la observó hacer todo el trabajo atrasado eficientemente, sin intervenir. Cuando acabó se puso en pie.

_ Ve a dar un paseo Hinata, eso despejará tu mente.

_ Lo siento, de verdad, Neji-nisan.

_ No hay problema. Hanabi-sama y yo entrenamos juntos sin problemas.

Hinata asintió viéndolo marchar. Recogió sus propias cosas y salió al exterior. Quizá un paseo no le vendría mal del todo.

.

.

.

Shikamaru la miró pasear entre los puestos del mercado de la aldea. Gruñó con frustración y apurando el paso la interceptó. Hinata se sorprendió y él se sintió internamente mejor por eso. Estaba furioso.

_ Esto te relaja ¿no? caminar sin rumbo _ la cara de sorpresa de la chica se hizo mayor, y Shikamaru tuvo que esforzarse por no reír con satisfacción al tiempo que se preguntaba de donde había salido esa vena posesiva y arrogante suya _ tenemos que hablar.

Ella continuó allí quieta, por lo que él la agarró – con bastante poca delicadeza, pero sin dañarla – del brazo y tiró de ella hasta la protección de la parte de atrás de un puesto de dangos.

_ ¿Shikamaru?_ preguntó Hinata al fin.

_ Dices que no me perdonas que eligiera a Temari_ ella hizo un mueca de dolor al oír el nombre_ y está bien. Soy culpable en eso y lo acepto. Pero no me coloques el cartel del malo, porque tú también tienes tu parte en todo esto.

_ ¿Q-qué quieres decir?

_ Sí, yo elegí a otra mujer. Pero tú no lo impediste_ la vio abrir la boca sorprendida, como necesitando decir algo y no encontrar las palabras. Alzó su mano para callarla_ te quedaste allí en una rama, escondida. Viendo como me iba.

_ ¿Sabías que estaba allí?

_ Todo el tiempo_ admitió_ esperé que bajases. Pero no te moviste. Eres tan culpable como yo Hinata. Podrías haber venido a mi lado y decir: quédate. ¿Por qué sabes qué? Lo habría hecho. Esa simple palabra, o incluso aunque únicamente hubieses bajado allí y me mirases directamente, habría bastado.

_ Eso es mentira… tú no…

_ Yo sí_ completó sin mucha lógica_ Así que aquí lo tienes. Yo elegí a otra, pero tú no lo impediste.

.

.

.

Tras aquella declaración Hinata se había quedado en silencio y Shikamaru se había girado perdiéndose de nuevo entre la gente, en un intento de calmar su inusual furia.

_ ¡Hinata!_ giró la cabeza ante la familiar voz que gritaba su nombre. Sakura llegó corriendo y algo fatigada hasta su lado_ gracias a dios. Por fin te encuentro.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó. Se dio cuenta de que la antigua sensación de incomodidad que la acompañaba siempre que estaba con la pelirrosa, ya no estaba desde hacía muchos meses.

_ Han atacado al Raikage.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Vamos a mi casa, voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para calmar a Naruto y que no haga ninguna locura_ suspiró Sakura marcando un ritmo rápido sobre los tejados de la aldea.

_ ¿Qué locura?_ preguntó la Hyûga situándose a la par.

_ Ir a la aldea de la Nube.

Al mismo tiempo que Sakura hacía la declaración, dos ninjas más se unían a ellas en la carrera. Eran Ino y Shikamaru. Hinata intentó no mirar directamente a este último. No funcionó.

_ Kakashi nos avisó_ anunció Ino_ ¿Cómo están las cosas?

_ Kiba y Lee estaban conteniéndole cuando yo salí para buscar ayuda. No sé cuanto aguantarán.

Llegaron en unos segundos a su destino. Otros llegaban desde otros puntos, como Neji, Shino y el propio Kakashi.

_ ¡Qué me sueltes Kiba! ¡Ahora! ¡Es una jodida orden! Soy el Hokage.

_ Me importa una mierda si eres Hokage idiota_ replicó el castaño_ al fin llegas Sakura, no hay quien calme al imbécil de tu novio.

Dicho aquello miró a su amiga Hinata, que le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora al Inuzuka. Hacía mucho tiempo que aquello ya no dolía.

_ ¡Estate quieto Naruto! Y piensa con la maldita cabeza y no con el pie_ para enfatizar su punto, Sakura le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

Naruto observó a todos los reunidos allí. Gruñó.

_ No hacía falta que trajeras a toda la caballería.

_ Claro que sí. Alguien tiene que meterte algo de sentido común en esa cabeza llena de ramen que tienes_ objetó Kakashi.

_ ¡Tengo que ir a ayudar!

_ Lo que tenemos que hacer es obtener más información y planear una estrategia. Además de evaluar si es peligroso para tu seguridad_ explicó Shikamaru cogiendo el pergamino donde habían enviado la noticia del ataque.

_ ¿Quién te nombró jefe?_ murmuró Naruto.

_ Tú. Cuando volví me encargaste tu seguridad. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo _leyó detenidamente el escueto telegrama_ Hinata, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible de los clanes ¿puedes encargarte de eso?

_ Si_ respondió_ ¿Alguno en particular?

_ El tuyo para la protección de nuestra aldea y los Inuzuka para rastrear, principalmente. Es posible que vaya a ser necesaria la colaboración de los Aburame para ver si hay algún rastro de chakra identificable en el Raikage y los Yamanaka para comunicaciones e interrogaciones.

_ Lo tengo_ asintió caminado hacia la salida para empezar a trabajar.

_ Una cosa más_ ella giró la cabeza, con atención_ ten cuidado. Y reserva a Neji y a ti misma, os voy a necesitar.

Ella asintió mirándolo fijamente y se fue.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Shikamaru notó todas las miradas sobre él. La más vergonzante de todas era la de Ino. La vio dibujar un "qué lindo" con los labios. Él rodó los ojos.

_ Neji, serás la avanzadilla hacia la nube. Contigo irá…

_ Yo_ Ino lo interrumpió antes de decir nada_ y te sugiero que no protestes. Si Neji va, yo voy con él.

Shikamaru suspiró.

_ Está bien, problemática. Id los dos. Recabad toda la información que podáis.

En cuanto hubo situado a todos, dado órdenes y planeado una estrategia se fue a la Torre del Hokage y esperó sobre el tejado.

Varios minutos más tarde Hinata apareció visiblemente cansada.

_ Ya está. Hice todo lo que me pediste. Mi clan está ayudando en la protección de la aldea, padre se encarga de eso _ miró hacia las murallas viendo todo tranquilo _ ¿Crees que será necesario?

_ No lo sé. Pero si han conseguido llegar hasta el Raikage no voy a correr riesgos.

Hinata asintió.

_ ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

_ Tengo que coordinar todo esto, voy a necesitarte conmigo para que seas mis ojos_ anunció Shikamaru.

La mirada de Hinata se volvió nerviosa.

_ Cualquier Hyûga podría…

_ ¡Déjalo ya!_ la mujer se sobresaltó dando un paso hacia atrás_ ¡mierda! Deja de hacer esto más problemático, no quiero a cualquier Hyûga, te quiero a ti_ Hinata miró hacia otro lado_ en más de un maldito sentido.

_ No creo que sea el momento.

_ Pues a mí no se me ocurre ninguno mejor _ resopló Shikamaru sin dejar de observar el movimiento de varios ninjas por la aldea _ Deja de huir de mi.

_ No fui yo quien huyó primero_ lo miró con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas.

Shikamaru la miró con los ojos abiertos entre sorprendido y feliz, porque ese reproche era un avance.

_ Tienes razón. Lo siento. Es problemático admitirlo pero me asusté. Debí quedarme y enfrentar las cosas pero se me antojaba tan difícil que tomé el camino fácil.

_ No fue fácil para mí_ susurró Hinata_ aunque pensé que lo sería.

_ ¿Qué?

Hinata sonrió.

_ Te fuiste y dolió mucho, pero una parte de mí pensaba que así sería más fácil. No verte, no oírte. Haría más fácil ignorarlo todo y olvidarte_ paseó por el borde del tejado_ por supuesto pensé también que el que no hubiese habido nada real entre nosotros ayudaría.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

Hinata tomó aire.

_ Cuando sucedió lo de Naruto no podía pasear por ningún sitio sin que me recordase algo sobre nosotros. El despacho, la laguna, el complejo Hyûga…cada sitio tenía un recuerdo grabado de lo que había tenido y perdido. Dolía tanto. Así que pensé que eso no sucedería contigo, porque no había recuerdos que podrían torturarme. Pero me equivoqué_ miró a Shikamaru_ había uno. Cruel e imborrable.

_ ¿De qué hablas?

La vio sonreír mientras se agachaba y recogía la pierna de su pantalón. Una cicatriz limpia, pero enorme, se hizo visible. Shikamaru lo comprendió.

_ Estoy destinada a llevar en mi cuerpo el recuerdo. Cada mañana al levantarme la veo y lo único que puedo recordar es a ti llevándome sobre la espalda. A ti gritándome por aguantar el dolor. Es una tortura.

Sorprendiendo tanto a Hinata como a sí mismo, se agachó y la rozó con el dedo índice, despacio, como si tocarla fuera a producir algún efecto peligroso. Hinata se estremeció.

_ Lo siento_ la disculpa de Shikamaru salió abruptamente.

_ N-no importa_ estaba roja y miraba hacia otro lado_ suelo vendar la pierna para verla lo menos posible.

Shikamaru seguía observándola incluso cuando Hinata volvió a taparla con el pantalón.

_ ¿Está bien que me guste?

_ ¿Qué?

_ La cicatriz.

_ ¿P-por qué?

_ No lo sé, es algo irracional_ se sinceró_ pero es tuya y siento que en parte es mía también. ¿Cuán ridículo suena eso, no?

Rió e Hinata no pudo hacer más que disimular una sonrisa cómplice.

_ Todo parece bastante tranquilo_ suspiró Hinata mirando hacia la aldea_ ¿Naruto…?

_ Sakura y Kakashi están con él. Sé que no necesita protección, pero es mejor así.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué pasó con Temari?

_ ¿Eh? Bueno, me despedí de ella. Lo superará.

_ Lo hará_ Hinata sonrió.

_ Y nosotros ¿lo haremos? ¿Olvidaremos todos estos meses?

_ No_ sentenció Hinata, Shikamaru suspiró_ pero creo que es mejor así.

_ No podemos olvidar nuestros errores o volveremos a cometerlos_ corroboró Shikamaru _ siento haber sido un cobarde.

_ Yo también_ se sonrojó_ y haber actuado tan infantilmente estas semanas, estaba un poco asustada.

Shikamaru rió.

_ ¿Sólo un poco? Desde que he vuelto estaba malditamente muerto de miedo.

Hinata le dio un codazo leve, en broma.

_ C-creo que necesitamos trabajar en nuestro valor_ susurró.

_ Juntos_ respondió Shikamaru ofreciéndole una mano.

_ Juntos.

Y tomó lo que ofrecía entrelazando sus dedos.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente, que será el último!

¿Reviews?

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Muy bien. Capítulo final, algo diferente a los anteriores. Os recomiendo que al terminarlo leáis las notas finales. Gracias por todo.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto, todos los personajes son tuyos ¡bastardo egoísta!

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Decirte adiós fue lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi vida y no lo volveré a hacer"<em>

_**Noches de tormenta**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto se revolvió el pelo mientras paseaba incesantemente por todo el despacho. Shikamaru, Neji y Kakashi lo observaban sin decir nada a la espera de algún comentario.

— ¡Se supone que ahora vosotros me dais vuestra opinión! —gritó el Hokage pateando una pila de libros que se encontraba en el suelo.

—Las cosas no están para pensar demasiado Naruto — Kakashi sonó aburrido y Shikamaru no podía culparlo _¿es que aquella mierda iba a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas_?—recibiremos a los ninjas de la Nube y trabajaremos todos juntos desde ahí.

—Ya hace tres meses del ataque al Raikage, es normal que se esté impacientando. No hemos conseguido ni una sola pista nueva—la acotación de Neji solo consiguió que otro montón de libros fuese el siguiente blanco de la rabia del Uzumaki.

—Genial—masculló—¿y por qué nos mete a nosotros en este lío?

—No nos metió nadie o ¿has olvidado que ya estábamos en esta misión problemática desde el principio?

—Está bien, está bien. Conseguid algún lugar agradable para la estancia de los shinobis del Raikage y en cuanto estén aquí veremos lo que haremos.

Los tres hombres asintieron pero tan solo los dos más jóvenes abandonaron el lugar.

—Mierda—chasqueó Shikamaru mientras intentaba encender un cigarro al abandonar la torre—y ahora ¿dónde conseguimos un maldito lugar para ellos?

—Hinata-sama ha ofrecido su casa.

La declaración de Neji lo tomó por sorpresa. Es cierto que Hinata estaba independizada desde mucho antes de que él regresase de Suna, pero su casa continuaba dentro del recinto de los Hyûga y meter allí dentro a ninjas de la aldea que años atrás la había secuestrado no le parecía una candidata a mejor idea del año.

—¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Darui es uno de los hombres que vienen en el escuadrón.

—Sí ¿y qué?

—Hinata-sama y él son bastante cercanos desde nuestra estancia en la Nube hace año y medio.

No necesitaba más información para comprender la invitación de Hinata. Criada en el respeto y los buenos modales, estaba claro que sería la primera en querer darle una estancia agradable a un amigo.

Lo que si resultaba nuevo para él era esa relación estrecha que al parecer existía entre el hombre del Raikage y su reciente novia. A lo que había que añadir que ni siquiera él había estado en la casa de la Hyûga por la decisión – que ambos habían tomado – de llevar las cosas con discreción. Les había parecido lo más lógico después de su reciente llegada tras romper una relación y porque las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente complicadas sin añadirles la presión del entorno. Si bien no era un secreto de estado que eran algo más que amigos, tampoco estaban publicándolo más allá de lo necesario.

Aún así – y pese a todo – no podía evitar sentir cierta sensación de molestia. ¿Podía un hombre que pertenecía a una aldea que era enemiga natural del clan Hyûga pasar varios días en casa de Hinata, pero él no iba allí ni para tomar un té?

_Era ridículo y estúpido._ Y a Shikamaru no le sentaba nada bien esa pequeña vocecita al fondo de su cabeza sugiriéndole que simplemente estaba celoso.

.

.

.

Entre el ruido de pasos mezclado con los murmullos de las conversaciones de los líderes de los clanes que abandonaban la sala de reuniones, Hinata oyó una voz dirigida a ella.

—Oí que serás la anfitriona de los ninjas de la Nube.

Ino había sido la acompañante de su padre en la reunión celebrada unos minutos antes y era la única que parecía no tener prisa por salir de allí para regresar a su vida cotidiana. En su lugar ayudó a Hinata a ordenar el lugar mientras se vaciaba.

—Los barracones shinobi están en reformas y al tratarse de una visita de un aliado las normas estipulan darles un cobijo digno.

—¿Y qué opina tu padre?

—Nada. Le informé como mandan las normas del clan, pero soy libre de prestar mi hogar a quien desee.

—O sea, que no está contento.

Hinata sonrió culpable. Arreglaron el lugar en un cómodo silencio, solamente interrumpido para despejar ciertas dudas de la colocación de algunos objetos o pergaminos por parte de Ino. En algún momento la Hyûga notó las escurridizas miradas que la rubia parecía enviarle y pensó que tal vez la ayuda escondía algún objetivo oculto.

Acabaron con el trabajo y salieron del lugar paseando con cierta calma.

—El tiempo empieza a ser algo más frío. ¿Te apetece tomar un té? —aunque la invitación había sonado absolutamente casual algo en el interior de Hinata sabía que había algo más ahí.

—Claro.

Llegaron a una vieja casa de tés que, aunque no tenía mucha fama, era un lugar habitual para ellas y sus amigas. Pidieron sus bebidas habituales y esperaron a ser servidas, una vez que las calientes tazas estaban en sus manos Ino fue directa al grano.

—¿Conoces las normas sobre las relaciones entre miembros de distintos clanes?

Hinata ladeó la cabeza.

—Más o menos—pensó unos instantes—hay algunas comunes. Como la de que – a no ser que haya algún tipo de acuerdo – el clan del hombre prevalece sobre el de la mujer. Pero al final entre las costumbres de unos y las leyes de otros todo acaba siendo un lío. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, Neji es un Hyûga—Hinata sonrió ante la obviedad—y no te ofendas, pero tu clan no se caracteriza por ser muy flexible.

—Padre sabe que estáis juntos y no ha puesto ninguna pega. N-no estoy muy orgullosa de nuestro historial y nuestras normas anticuadas, así que entiendo lo que quieres decir Ino-chan.

—Pero ¿ y si el problema no fuera el estar juntos sino algo más? — Ino estaba empezando a actuar nerviosa mientras que la preocupación de Hinata iba en aumento. Ella no era una chica que le gustara presionar _¡por el amor de dios! Ella misma podía desmayarse bajo mucha presión_, pero si Ino no le decía pronto que sucedía Hinata explotaría.

—¿Q-qué pasa? Estás asustándome.

—Si yo tuviera un hijo, aunque no estemos casados, sería un Hyûga ¿verdad?

—¿E-estás…?

—Responde, por favor.

Hinata intentó ordenar las ideas de su cabeza que parecían ir en mil direcciones distintas mientras recordaba el protocolo Hyûga para estos casos.

—Bueno, Neji-nisan tendría que reconocerlo. Si no lo hiciese él sería miembro de tu clan, excepto en el caso de que heredara el Byakugan que, con reconocimiento de Neji o no, sería un Hyûga.

—Se le aplicarían las normas Hyûga ¿no?

—Si.

Una sombra cruzó la mirada de Ino. Hinata soltó la taza que tenía en la mano y alcanzó la de Ino entrelazando sus dedos.

—¿Qué está pasando Ino-chan?

—No puedes contárselo a nadie—Hinata asintió mientras le daba un apretón para inculcarle fuerzas—estoy embarazada.

A estas alturas Hinata ya había llegado ella sola a esa conclusión, lo que no entendía era toda la conversación previa.

—Neji-nisan…

—Él no sabe nada aún. Quiero que siga siendo así, por favor.

—Está bien. Entiendo que no lo estabais buscando y es una sorpresa pero… ¿p-por qué pareces tan asustada?

—Van a marcarlo.

—¿Eh?

—¡Tu estúpido clan marcará a mi hijo, Hinata! ¿no lo entiendes?

Y la razón cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre ella. Soltó la mano de Ino, avergonzada de repente de su propia sangre. Quería decirle que ellos no iban a hacerlo, pero no sería más que una estúpida mentira.

Ino continuó mordiéndose su labio inferior para tragarse los sollozos de rabia que luchaban por huir mientras Hinata era absolutamente incapaz de mirarla. Finalmente Ino se despidió cordialmente y abandonó el local. Ella se quedó allí sola por unos minutos más, enfadada consigo misma. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?¿De qué había valido la pena tanto sacrificio, tantos duros entrenamientos si ahora no podía ayudar a una amiga y al hombre que era como su hermano?_

Como un resorte se puso en pie y dejó dinero sobre la mesa mientras salía corriendo en la dirección que Ino había tomado.

Cuando la alcanzó la agarró fuertemente del brazo haciendo que la chica se sobresaltase y por un microsegundo tomase una posición defensiva, que abandonó al ver a la Hyûga.

Hinata se puso frente a ella y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de la otra mujer.

—No dejaré que eso pase. Nadie va a tocar un pelo de ese bebé Ino-chan—puso delicadamente una mano sobre la barriga plana de la Yamanaka—no sé cómo voy a conseguirlo aún. Pero es una promesa.

Ino miró los confiados ojos de Hinata que brillaban con tenacidad y sinceridad. Asintió con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar nada mientras sonreía ligeramente.

.

.

.

Shikamaru llegó al punto de encuentro para su cita con Hinata cinco minutos antes de lo previsto, pero aún así ella ya estaba allí. Por su mirada concentrada – y el hecho de que ni notó la presencia de Shikamaru – se dio cuenta de que llevaba allí bastante tiempo.

—Hinata.

Alzó la vista sorprendida, como si hubiese olvidado por completo que estaba allí para encontrarse con alguien. Inmediatamente mudó sus facciones y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Lo siento. Estaba con la mente en otro lugar.

—Lo he notado—Shikamaru se dejó caer sentado al lado de ella—¿Qué es lo que te tenía tan abstraída?

La vio morderse el labio mientras miraba al cielo con disimulo, evitando su mirada.

—Unm. No es nada en realidad. Trabajo y esas cosas.

—Pensé que últimamente tenías menos carga de trabajo—insistió. Ya era problemático que no pudiese dejar de pensar en la revelación de Neji de aquella mañana, añadir que estaba claro que Hinata le ocultaba algo mientras le mentía, poco efectivamente, no ayudaba mucho.

—S-si, supongo. Simplemente no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza—una pobre sonrisa salió de sus labios.

—Neji me dijo que alojarías a los ninjas de la Nube—el comentario salió mucho antes de que Shikamaru pudiese retenerlo.

—No es así.

—¿Qué?—incluso él notó el leve haz de esperanza e ilusión en su voz. Hinata lo miró ligeramente confusa.

—Bueno, iba a hacerlo pero finalmente solo Darui-kun se quedará en mi casa, otros clanes hospedarán a los demás, no sé quien sugirió que sería lo más adecuado—encogió sus hombros, quitándole absoluta importancia.

Y Shikamaru no quería dársela tampoco, pero maldito fuera si ahora mismo no se estaba mordiendo el interior de la boca para mantenerse callado. Tenía que calmarse, actuar como un imbécil celoso solo conseguiría que Hinata se pusiese a la defensiva, bastante tenían ya con acostumbrarse uno al otro y olvidar toda la mierda del pasado, como para añadir un ataque de celos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si.

Hinata lo miró con desconfianza pero dejó ir el tema. Mientras conversaban sobre temas banales Shikamaru notó como ella volvía de nuevo a estar sumergida en su propio mundo ligeramente. No podía culparla. No cuando él no dejaba de imaginarse diferentes escenarios – cada uno más rocambolesco – de su novia con su futuro inquilino provisional.

—Shikamaru.

—¿Hnm?

—Si tú y yo nos casáramos, yo tendría que renunciar a mis derechos como líder sobre el clan Hyûga—Hinata había estado investigando y tanto el clan Nara como el Hyûga coincidían en darle predilección a los derechos del marido. Eso le había molestado un poco, en realidad. Pero se había dado cuenta de que suponía cierta ventaja en lo que estaba planeando.

—Si, supongo. Pero es un poco pronto para preocuparnos por cuestiones tan problemáticas, mujer.

Hinata se mordió el labio pensando en cómo decir lo siguiente. No tenía derecho a revelar el secreto de Ino, aparte de que le había hecho una promesa.

—Lo cierto es que—tomó aire—m-me vendría bien decirle a mi padre que…que nosotros…que nosotros estamos prometidos.

Shikamaru giró la cabeza de golpe. _¿Qué diablos? ¡Hinata se había vuelto loca!_

Ella estaba absolutamente sonrojada con la vista estudiadamente perdida, lejos de los ojos de Shikamaru.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?—la pregunta sonó totalmente cargada de ira—¿Qué fue del 'vamos a llevar las cosas con calma y discreción'?

—Y-yo no estoy diciendo que tenemos que casarnos ya —el tartamudeo se hizo presente al tiempo que el Nara dejaba salir un suspiro irónico—pero si le decimos eso a mi padre lo nuestro será oficial.

—¿¡Y qué!?—espetó el hombre, que no entendía ni lo más mínimo. _¿Cómo cojones habían llegado a esa conversación? _

—Según las normas Hyûga cuando un compromiso se hace oficial ante el líder yo pasaría a pertenecer a tu clan y…

—¿Es por eso? Por librarte de tu clan.

Hinata, a pesar de que veía normal que Shikamaru estuviese actuando de aquella forma irónica y cínica, lo miró algo ofendida.

—No. Pero eso me obligaría a renunciar a mi futuro puesto de líder y estaría en mis manos elegir el siguiente.

Shikamaru se puso en pie sorprendiéndola.

—A ver si lo entiendo. A penas somos capaces aún de estar unas horas a solas sin que la mierda del último año salga a relucir y tú quieres plantarte delante de Hiashi para decirle que estamos prometidos, sólo para librarte del peso de liderar el clan. ¡No es problemático, es ridículo!

Hinata se levantó también.

—Ahora no lo entiendes pero…

—¡Claro que no lo entiendo, mujer!—la mujer dio un paso hacia atrás al notar la atípica ira fluir de Shikamaru—¡Igual que no entiendo porque mientras yo tengo que verte en este estúpido rincón perdido, un tipo de otra aldea va a dormir en tu casa los próximos días!

La Hyûga tuvo que pensar un momento para ubicar el nuevo tema.

—¿Darui-kun? Somos amigos, no entiendo.

—Yo tampoco entiendo nada, Hinata. Pero está claro que si no podemos ni siquiera entendernos en esto, no estamos ni remotamente preparados para anunciar un compromiso que además es absolutamente inexistente.

—Pero es importante para mí.

—Dime por qué.

Hinata bajó la cabeza.

—No puedo.

—Muy bien. Por muy problemático que sea lo entiendo. Tampoco es tan extraño que no confíes en mí.

—Eso no es justo Shikamaru-kun. Confío en ti, pero no puedo compartir esto contigo aún.

—Compártelo con Darui entonces.

Y aquello fue como una cruel bofetada para Hinata que retrocedió un paso.

—Retíralo.

—¿Por qué? Pareces compartir más cosas con él que conmigo.

Shikamaru escuchó a sus celos – y enfado irracional – hablar por él, pero no tenía ganas ni quería detenerlo.

—Parece que la falta de confianza no es de mi parte.

La voz de Hinata salió tan plana que podría haber sido pronunciada por el mismísimo Neji si no fuera por el tono claramente femenino.

—Tendrás que disculparme si pensar en ambos solos en una misma casa me resulta problemático, mujer— ironizó.

Vio a Hinata agacharse y recoger el pequeño porta-armas que había dejado a su lado.

—No he estado con nadie desde la misión en donde herí mi pierna—pasó a su lado sin mirarle—ambos sabemos que tú no puedes decir lo mismo.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua y se frotó las sienes.

—Vale. Lo siento. Eso fue…

Hinata levantó la mano haciéndolo callar.

—Me las arreglaré sola Shikamaru-kun.

Se marchó dando zancadas rápidas bajo la atenta mirada de - aún un frustrado - Shikamaru, que aunque no entendía nada y sabía que el último reproche había estado fuera de lugar, no pensaba que debía sentirse mal. _¿Qué pasaba con Hinata?_ Se supone que iban a trabajar juntos en su confianza y su valor para enfrentar las cosas y lo primero con lo que le venía era con una enorme petición cargada de misterios. _Qué problemáticas eran las mujeres, joder._

_._

_._

_._

A la mañana siguiente, después de finalizar el entrenamiento para el que habían quedado, Kiba la miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Os encantan los dramas a vosotros dos ¡eh!

—Kiba-kun.

—Vale, vale. Pero por muy de acuerdo que esté contigo en el hecho de que Shikamaru fue un imbécil con lo de Darui de la Nube, no puedo decir lo mismo de lo del compromiso—Kiba alzó una ceja—en serio, Hinata. ¿Qué mierda de petición es esa?

Ella suspiró. _Vale,_ admitía que si alguien le viniese con el mismo rollo a ella también habría alucinado en colores al tiempo que se sentía ofendida. Pero _¿no podía Shikamaru darle un voto de confianza?_ Se suponía que estaban trabajando en eso e Hinata deseaba desesperadamente tener la clase de relación en la que ninguno de los dos necesitase hacerse grandes cuestiones y dramas para confiar ciegamente en el otro.

—Lo sé.

—Tampoco vas a contarme a mí de que va todo este rollo ¿verdad?

Tuvo que suspirar resignada mientras se frotaba la cara.

—No puedo—gimoteó—ojalá pudiera.

—Está bien—Kiba sonrió mostrando los colmillos—sea lo que sea se solucionará, ya lo verás. Y sobre Shikamaru; si yo fuera tú lo buscaría y bueno…haría cualquier cosa porque me perdonase.

—Pero…

—¡Hey! Soy Inuzuka Kiba y mi experiencia en relaciones serias se reduce a la que mantengo con Akamaru—el amigo canino ladró— pero no sé, da igual que técnicamente no hayas hecho nada. Ve allí y arrástrate, ruega, llora o alega enajenación mental. Pero, por favor, no vuelvas a ser la misma de antes de que volviera de Suna.

Hinata le sonrió. Pese al tono jocoso y bromista de su amigo, sabía que había una preocupación real.

—Supongo que haré eso Kiba-kun, pero primero tengo que recibir a los ninjas del Raikage.

—Ve. Shikamaru puede sentirse miserable durante un ratito más—rió.

Le dio a la cabeza al escuchar la broma de Kiba dejando escapar una ligera sonrisa al tiempo que aceleraba el paso hacia su destino.

.

.

.

Aunque estaba cien por cien seguro de que su noche de insomnio había sido una absoluta mierda, se replanteó si lo suyo no habría sido nada más que algo pequeño en cuanto vio la cara de Ino.

Estaba absolutamente pálida con unas ojeras tan oscuras que marcaban sus ojos como dos sombras.

Se apoyó en el mostrador de la floristería sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Qué te pasa problemática? Tienes una cara espantosa.

—Nada. Sólo estoy cansada.

El hecho de que su comentario no se hubiese ganado un enorme grito típico de su mejor amiga acompañado de un intento de golpe, confirmó que algo sucedía allí. _¿Qué jodidos pasaba con el mundo? ¿Por qué todas las mujeres parecían actuar como extraterrestres últimamente?_

—¿No deberías estar recibiendo al escuadrón de la Nube?—el comentario de Ino lo devolvió al presente.

—Tsk. Neji fue en mi lugar—demasiado cansado – _y asustado ¿por qué no?_ – para enfrentar a Hinata tan pronto, le había pedido al Hyûga que lo sustituyera.

—Oh.

—Hinata también estará allí.

—¿Por qué suenas tan molesto?—interrogó su amiga—Dime que no has hecho nada que hiriera a Hinata.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el malo automáticamente?—Ino alzó una ceja escéptica— Vale. Discutimos ayer, pero en mi defensa diré que no fue todo mi culpa.

—Cuéntame que sucedió—Ino se sentó en un taburete alto al otro lado del mostrador de venta.

—La versión corta. Yo dejé que mis celos me dominaran como si aún tuviese catorce problemáticos años y ella hizo una petición de lo más extraña que se negó a explicar.

—¿Celos, de quien?

Shikamaru rodó los ojos.

—De Darui, pero no quiero hablar de eso problemática.

—Eres un idiota.

—Si, si. ¿Podemos dejarlo?

—Has dicho algo de una petición extraña ¿qué fue?

Shikamaru sopesó el compartir aquello. No estaba muy seguro de que fuera correcto, pero dado que se había pasado toda una noche en vela intentando encontrarle el sentido pensó que no le vendría mal una visión externa.

—Hinata quería que le dijésemos a su padre que estábamos prometidos.

Ino frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué querría eso?

—¡No tengo ni idea! Dijo algo sobre que así renunciaría a sus derechos como líder y el consejo tenía que dejarle elegir quien la sustituiría—al escuchar eso, Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida—ya te dije que no tenía ningún sentido.

—¡Lo tiene!

—¿Qué?

Vio como Ino se bajaba del taburete para ponerse frente a él. Lo agarró del chaleco zarandeándolo.

—Hinata va a abdicar en Neji.

—¿De qué estás hablando problemática?—maldito fuera si estaba entendiendo algo. _Y ¿por qué Ino se veía de repente tan feliz y relajada?_

—Ella va a renunciar a sus derechos sobre el clan para dárselos a Neji para que no marquen a nuestro bebé.

—¿Qué bebé Ino?¡Mierda, no entiendo nada!

—Estoy embarazada, maldito idiota. Hinata está protegiendo a mi hijo como me prometió.

Durante unos segundos fue demasiada información para procesar. Cuando logró hacer un cuadro ordenado en su mente de lo que estaba sucediendo, sus palmas comenzaron a sudar.

—Espera, estás diciéndome que ella solo intentaba ayudarte. ¿Por qué mierda no lo dijo desde el principio?

—Le hice prometerme que no diría nada a nadie. Ella realmente…¡es increíble! Va a renunciar a todo para salvar a un bebé que ni siquiera ha nacido.

—Joder. Mierda. Maldición—Ino miró a Shikamaru sorprendida de oírle maldecir tanto—yo fui un completo imbécil ayer.

—Entonces tienes suerte de que estemos hablando de Hinata—los dos amigos giraron la cara hacia la puerta en donde Kiba sonreía—yo venía a sacarte la mierda y amenazarte con una muerte sucia si hacías que Hinata volviese a ser la misma que cuando te fuiste a Suna, pero supongo que ya no es necesario.

—¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un matón a sueldo?—gruñó Shikamaru algo frustrado con toda la situación.

Kiba se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que debo felicitaros a ti y a Neji—comentó mirando a Ino que se sonrojó.

—Gracias pero os agradecería que no dijeseis nada aún. A este paso Neji será el último en enterarse de que va a ser padre.

Shikamaru reaccionó en ese momento a la información.

—¡Maldición! Con todo este lío pasé por alto que acabas de decirme que estás embarazada, problemática.

La mujer rió golpeándole un hombro.

—Está bien, no estás en tu mejor día. Quizá deberías ir a buscar a Hinata. Ya celebraremos lo de mi maternidad cuando encuentre el valor para contárselo a Neji y a mi padre.

Kiba y Shikamaru rieron ligeramente. El último abandonó la floristería prometiendo que la vería de nuevo ese día.

Por la hora que era Hinata ya no estaría en la entrada de la aldea, lo que reducía los posibles lugares a la Torre del Hokage y su casa. Sabía – porque había sido convocado para estar presente – que Naruto recibiría a sus visitantes por la tarde, lo que hacía que sus posibilidades se redujeran a una. Suspirando con resignación avanzó hacia el recinto Hyûga_. Iba a ser una extraña mañana._

.

.

.

Hinata dejó a Darui acomodar sus cosas en la habitación libre que tenía. El hogar que ocupaba desde hacía un año no era más que una pequeñita casa de planta baja al más puro estilo japonés tradicional. Incluía una sala comunicada con la cocina y dos habitaciones con sus respectivos baños. Era pequeña, pero acogedora.

Además le gustaba la historia que tenía. Aquella pequeña casita había sido el techo de su madre durante el tiempo que transcurrió entre su compromiso con su padre y el día de la boda. Según la antigua tradición Hyûga, cuando dos miembros del clan decidían unirse la mujer pasaba ya a la protección del marido, pero aún no se le permitía vivir bajo el mismo techo – al menos antiguamente – así que ese lugar había sido el hogar de su madre.

Mientras colocaba dos tazas de té acompañadas de unas galletas que había horneado en su noche de insomnio Darui regresó de acomodarse.

—Gracias por todo, Hinata. Una posada hubiese bastado.

—No es necesario. Los clanes tenemos lugar de sobra para alojar a tres hombres. Bebe, es té de hierbas.

—Gracias, estoy congelado. Hemos encontrado nieve por el camino—observó a Hinata sobre el borde de la taza—mi mal aspecto tiene una razón, llevo días viajando y no he tenido un buen descanso desde que atacaron a Raikage-sama. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

El sonrojo de Hinata y su sonrisa culpable hicieron a Darui elevar una ceja. Es cierto que personalmente no se habían visto más que unas cuantas veces desde que se conocieran, pero habían mantenido un contacto fluido por cartas. A él le parecía fascinante las formas de entrenamiento del control del chakra del Clan Hyûga y ese había sido un punto de partida para sus varias cosas en común.

—Trabajo y algún problema personal.

—¿Nara Shikamaru?

Hinata abrió los ojos algo avergonzada mientras carraspeaba incómoda.

—Sólo en parte. Necesito renunciar a mi puesto como futura cabeza del clan.

Darui se atragantó.

—Pensé que habías tardado años en que te reconocieran para eso ¿por qué diablos renunciarías ahora?

—Por qué probablemente será la única forma de ayudar a alguien importante, creo que también serviría para hacer avanzar un poco al clan. Además, seamos sinceros —le dedicó una sonrisa tímida—no tengo ni un hueso de líder en mi cuerpo, Darui-kun.

—Entonces simplemente le dirás a tu padre que renuncias.

—No. Si renuncio de propia voluntad, sin ninguna razón, mi puesto pasará a Hanabi. Ella sería una buena líder, estoy segura, pero no la que necesito ahora. Tengo que encontrar una razón dentro de lo legal por la que yo no pueda liderar, de esa forma el puesto seguiría siendo mío por lo que sería mi absoluto derecho elegir mi sustituto.

—Suena complicado—Hinata suspiró al oírlo—¿alguna idea?

—Tenía una—sonrió culpable—pero salió terriblemente mal y ahora tengo que añadir una nueva preocupación a mi lista.

—Y ahora volvemos a Nara. Por eso yo no tengo una novia, demasiado complicado.

A pesar de las preocupaciones eso hizo a Hinata reír justo cuando algo golpeteaba su puerta.

—Adelante.

Un Hyûga, que Hinata reconoció como una de los encargados de la seguridad en la entrada, hizo aparición con una exagerada reverencia. Darui la miró con gracia y ella se sonrojó.

—Hinata-sama hay alguien que quiere verla. Pensé en informarla antes de dejarlo pasar ya que no dijo que esperaba visita y él no se encuentra entre sus acompañantes habituales.

—Está bien. Puedes dejarle entrar. ¿De quién se trata?

—Soy yo.

Hinata miró hacia la puerta justo detrás del hombre de su clan, Shikamaru esperaba con sus manos en los bolsillos sin cruzar el marco de entrada.

—Oh. E-está bien—miró hacia el encargado de la seguridad sin recordar su nombre debido a la sorpresa—puedes retirarte. Gracias.

El eficaz chico desapareció, no sin antes pedirle a Shikamaru sus datos para incluirlo en el registro de visitas.

—Sí que sois estrictos con la seguridad por aquí—comentó sin mucho sentido.

—Padre es muy obsesivo con eso. La protección es su mayor preocupación—Hinata agradeció el tema neutral mientras alcanzaba otra taza para servirle té a su visitante sorpresa.

—Después de lo sucedido con la Nube hace años, no se puede culparlo—en el momento que eso salió por su boca quiso retirarlo. _Mierda._ Se supone que iba ahí para arreglar las cosas con Hinata, no para comportarse como un imbécil celoso y atacar al inquilino de su novia.

—Uh-oh amigo—habló Darui alzando las manos—yo no…

—Déjalo Darui-kun—colocó la taza, con más fuerza de la necesaria, delante de Shikamaru—Shikamaru piensa que por qué vas a dormir bajo mi techo también lo harás bajo mis sábanas.

Tanto Shikamaru como Darui giraron sus caras hacia Hinata altamente sorprendidos por la afirmación, nada propia de ella. En realidad, la misma Hinata estaba alucinando con su reproche_. ¿De dónde salió eso?_ ¿Y por qué se sentía tan malditamente bien tener el valor para decir lo que pensaba sin preocupaciones? _Quizá estaba mejorando en eso de no ser una cobarde._ Aunque sería mucho mejor si ahora mismo no estuviese muerta de vergüenza deseando que la tierra la tragase.

Shikamaru suspiró.

—_Touché._ Me merezco eso—sonrió ligeramente e Hinata se encontró respondiendo al gesto.

Darui suspiró revolviéndose el pelo.

—Creo que es mi momento para irme—vio al intención de Hinata de protestar—no te preocupes. De todas formas ya había quedado con Shee de juntarnos antes de nuestra reunión con el Hokage—se levantó—os veré allí supongo.

—A mi no, Darui-kun. Te veré cuando salgas.

El hombre asintió mientras se giraba desapareciendo para dejar a solas a la vistosamente incómoda pareja. Bebieron en silencio durante un buen rato.

—Hinata

—Shikamaru-kun.

Ella sonrió y él rodó los ojos al hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Hablaré yo primero, si no te importa—Hinata asintió concediéndoselo— Lo siento. Mi actitud de ayer fue problemática, no sé qué pasó conmigo. No entendía nada y lo cierto es que llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas al tema de Darui.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho—susurró Hinata.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero mi parte racional sabía que era una ridiculez así que pensé que podría simplemente ignorarlo—sonrió resignado—Los celos son problemáticos.

Su novia asintió.

—Sé cómo se sienten—tomó aire y resopló— Sobre lo del compromiso…

—Hagámoslo.

—¿Qué?—abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Sé porque quieres hacerlo y me parece bien. Por muy problemático que me resulte plantarme delante de tu padre y decírselo. Mierda, él da un poco de miedo ¿Sabes?

Hinata ladeó la cabeza y se rió sonrojada. Shikamaru alzó una ceja sin entender nada. _¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia?_

—T-tú no estás preocupado por formalizar algo sino por decírselo a mi padre. Él no es tan malo.

—Oh. Seguro. Pero tú eres su hija y yo el tío que quiere llevársela, sin contar que acabo de llegar de vivir con otra mujer—la Hyûga iba a replicar, él no le dejó— ¡Hey! No lo digo como algo malo, solo me pongo en su lugar. Si fuera Hiashi yo querría estrangularme, sinceramente.

Hinata se volvió de un rojo más intenso. Nerviosa, apartó la mirada antes de decir lo siguiente.

—¿Cómo sabes por qué quiero hacerlo?

—Bueno, estaba intentando tener una visión objetiva de lo sucedido ayer contándoselo a Ino y ella unió la piezas y me contó todo—se vio sorprendida—Bebé incluído.

—O-oh.

Shikamaru sonrió por la cara de sorpresa de Hinata.

—¿No dirás nada más?

—Ah, sí. Quería disculparme también.

—¿Por qué?

—No tenía derecho a pedirte algo así sin compartir contigo toda la información. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que apenas podemos pasar un día juntos sin que el pasado nos atormente y yo ya estaba haciéndote una petición enorme. Lo siento.

—Está bien.

—H-hay una cosa más—vio al hombre hacer un gesto de atención—aunque no me he dado cuenta hasta hace un momento, había una razón oculta tras mi petición.

—¿Cuál?

—E-es v-vergonzoso.

Hinata quería gritar de frustración por la vuelta del tartamudeo nervioso que la acompañaba cuando algo la alteraba.

—Hinata, sé que es problemático pero necesitamos ser totalmente sinceros para evitar cosas como las de ayer.

—Lo sé—tomó aire— Está bien. Creo que alguna parte posesiva de mí, que no conocía, quería reclamarte para mí—Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido y boqueó—Y-yo quería saber que eras mío. ¡Es tonto, lo sé! Pero yo…

—No es tonto. Un poco extraño, quizá. Pero no tonto, definitivamente.

La reflexión del hombre hizo a Hinata encontrar el valor para mirarle.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

Shikamaru sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que Hinata se acercase a él. Aunque sorprendida, obedeció, se acercó a donde estaba sentado y permaneció delante. Se sintió atónita cuando – de un fluido movimiento – Shikamaru la sentó sobre sus piernas.

—Hablar de estas cosas es tan problemático—suspiró pegando su nariz al pelo de Hinata—Pero de verdad lo creo. Una muy primitiva parte de mi también quiere reclamarte solo para mí.

Hinata soltó el aire de sus pulmones, comenzando a relajarse en sus brazos.

—A veces sueño que me despierto y todo esto nunca sucedió, que nunca regresaste.

—Pero lo hice y estoy aquí problemática. ¿Podemos solo disfrutarlo? Odio sentirme como si estuviésemos continuamente caminando sobre brasas con miedo de quemarnos.

—Lo siento.

—Ahora ¿por qué?

—E-eso es culpa mía en la mayor parte—Hinata lo miró forzándose a buscar el valor que se habían prometido—Y-yo creo que aún hay algo en mí que está furiosa contigo y que busca cualquier momento para salir a la defensiva. N-no me gusta… es sólo que a veces no puedo detenerlo.

—Está bien, guardártelo lo haría peor. Por muy problemático y vergonzoso que te resulte hazme saber cuándo te sientes así. Creo que será lo mejor para los dos.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Durante un largo rato continuaron en aquella posición. Shikamaru aspiraba el ligero olor del pelo de Hinata con cada respiración y encontró aquello bastante placentero e íntimo.

Ella por su parte permanecía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del calor corporal que desprendía el hombre, que la hacía sentirse protegida y segura de una forma absolutamente irracional.

Un ruido desde la zona de la salita de estar los hizo girar a mirar para encontrarse con un visitante. Shikamaru notó a Hinata tensarse en sus brazos sin percibir que él mismo había apretado más su agarre sobre ella.

—P-padre—se puso en pie de un salto.

—Hinata—giró los ojos hacia Shikamaru que se había levantado también—Nara.

Éste se frotó las sienes. _Bueno, ahí tenía su gran oportunidad._

—Hiashi-san, lo cierto es que quería hablar con usted.

—Eso va a tener que esperar Nara. Hinata, me han pedido que como cabeza del Consejo de Clanes esté presente en la reunión del Hokage con los hombres de la Nube, quiero que me acompañes.

—C-claro, padre—observó de reojo a Shikamaru, que suspiró.

—Nos veremos allí, entonces—se despidió el de las sombras—hasta después Hinata.

Ésta asintió sonrojada viéndolo marchar. Casi agradecía la reunión de Naruto, si tenía que permanecer a solas un minuto más con su padre y su mirada traspasadora de almas, iba a desmayarse.

.

.

.

El despacho de Naruto estaba demasiado lleno o, al menos, así era como lo sentía Shikamaru. _¿Por qué tenía tanto calor cuando fuera el invierno se hacía presente a pasos agigantados?_

—Hijo—miró a su padre que a su derecha le hablaba sin mirarle—¿por qué Hiashi me mira como si desease tener mi cabeza en una bandeja para Navidad?

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua paseando su mirada sobre el hombre del que hablaban y deteniéndola en Hinata que permanecía a su lado educadamente silenciosa mientras escuchaba algún comentario de Neji que flaqueaba su otro lado. De repente le miró como si pudiese notar los ojos de Shikamaru sobre ella, le sonrió de forma casi imperceptible.

—Oh—de nuevo prestó atención a Shikaku—así que es eso—lo vio reír ligeramente—Hiashi me odia porque mi hijo ha corrompido a su niña.

—¡Viejo!—bisbisó. Su padre movió la mano restándole importancia, claramente divertido.

—¡Dios mío! Tu madre va a adorar torturar al hombre.

Aunque no quería – y seguía pensando que la situación era demasiado problemática—sonrió con diversión. Imaginar a su madre ejerciendo su magia con el inexpugnable Hyûga le parecía cómico.

La voz de Naruto llamó la atención de todos e hizo a Shikamaru observarle. Estaba anormalmente serio y tenía un paso detrás de él a Kakashi.

—Gracias a todos por estar aquí. Sé que la mayoría creéis que esto es para un nuevo plan de acción que nos ayude a descubrir quién es el causante de los ataques que estamos recibiendo desde hace un largo tiempo.

Shikamaru notó las miradas que intercambiaba con alguien al fondo de la sala. Giró levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con Sakura, que aún llevaba su traje médico, por lo que acababa de unirse a la reunión.

—Hokage-sama ¿podría ir directamente al asunto que nos concierne?

El tono solemne y la particular forma de hablar – exageradamente educada – le hicieron a Shikamaru conocer al dueño de la voz sin mirarle. Hyûga Hiashi no parecía muy contento. Lo que él no quería saber era si por estar allí o por su reciente descubrimiento en la casa de Hinata un par de horas antes.

Naruto rodó los ojos.

—La aldea de la Niebla es la causante de los ataques.

Un silencio tenso se instauró en el lugar. Shikamaru vio a algunos intercambiar miradas. Observó a Hinata para ver su reacción y la encontró con la vista fija en Darui, el hombre mostraba una de disculpa dando a entender que él ya poseía esa información. La siguiente persona a la que la Hyûga miró fue al propio Shikamaru.

—¿Desde cuándo tenemos esa información?—Nara Shikaku fue el primero en romper el mutismo.

—Las sospechas han estado ahí desde hace un par de semanas. Darui y sus compañeros nos han traído todas las pruebas que han reunido y tras un buen análisis por parte del equipo de investigación, las hemos confirmado.

—Así que finalmente la Mizukage ha movido ficha—escuchó a su padre hablar—tarde o temprano sucedería algo así.

—Las crecientes buenas relaciones que estamos manteniendo con la aldea de la Nube deben haberla puesto en alerta. Su aldea sería una de las más perjudicadas si formásemos una alianza más sólida.

La aportación de Hiashi obtuvo varios asentimientos mezclados con susurros de las conversaciones que nacían en el lugar.

—Tenemos una alianza fuerte con el Kazekage y nunca ha parecido molestarle eso—aportó Sakura desde el fondo del despacho.

—La fuerza militar de la Arena no supone ningún problema para la Niebla—Darui tomó la delantera para responder—pero la nuestra es la más fuerte de todas las aldeas. En solitario representamos una amenaza para ellos pero unidos a vosotros somos mucho más.

—Sin olvidar que somos los únicos que mantenemos a dos Jinchurikis.

Shikamaru se sintió ligeramente sorprendido al escuchar a Hinata aportar algo. Hablar en público no entraba dentro de su costumbre de intentar pasar desapercibida. Se miraron. Ella se sonrojó.

—Así que—comenzó Shikamaru alejando su atención de Hinata—su plan era desestabilizar nuestra buena relación—chasqueó la lengua—Admitamos que estuvieron malditamente cerca de conseguirlo.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos a ignorarlos.

—¿Qué?

Las exclamaciones vinieron de varias zonas de la sala.

—Tras pensarlo mucho hemos decidido informar a la Mizukage que sabemos lo que está haciendo y le hemos pedido que cese en sus ataques o nos veremos obligados a responder.

Kakashi dio la información. Shikamaru supo que era porque Naruto parecía muy cerca de tirarse por la ventana ante la perspectiva de una respuesta pasiva. Él, por otro lado, estaba absolutamente de acuerdo en tomar la vía diplomática. Ya habría tiempo suficiente para enfrascarse en peleas.

—Incluso el Raikage tiene una vena pacifista—el comentario hecho en tono bromista vino de alguna parte del despacho que Shikamaru no logró identificar. Él también estaba bastante sorprendido con que el orgulloso hombre aceptase esa vía. Un vistazo rápido a Darui le hizo entender que aquella había sido una batalla dura para que su superior aceptase.

Durante los siguientes minutos el despacho fue vaciándose lentamente, dejando al final sólo a unos cuantos. Entre ellos la única persona que Shikamaru hubiese deseado que ya no estuviese allí, el patriarca Hyûga, que ahora mismo se acercaba con porte serio hacia donde él se encontraba. _Genial ¿quién había dicho que atacar a la Niebla era mala idea? Ahora mismo estaba peligrosamente cerca de ofrecerse voluntario para evitar lo que le venía encima._

—Hiashi— Shikamaru quiso rodar los ojos ante la diversión en la voz al saludar de su padre.

—Shikaku—hizo una pausa que le daba drama al asunto—supongo que serás conocedor de las nuevas noticias.

Hinata, que hablaba con Neji unos pasos atrás, pareció darse cuenta en ese momento del encuentro que estaba sucediendo. Se apresuró a unirse a ellos. Shikamaru se vio altamente sorprendido cuando se colocó de pie a su lado, en vez de en el de Hiashi. Éste, por su parte, si se sorprendió no dio signos de ello.

—Imagino que te refieres a que parece que tarde o temprano seremos familia.

_Dios, Shikamaru quería matar a su padre. ¿No podía él olvidar la maravillosa oportunidad de fastidiar a Hiashi y centrarse en ayudar un poco? _Aunque admitía que la breve – y casi imperceptible – mueca que el hombre dio por respuesta había valido la pena.

—No adelantes acontecimientos, Nara.

—Vamos Hiashi, no me negarás que un nieto no te haría ilusión.

Y ese fue el mismo instante en el que Shikamaru quiso morir. _Allí, en ese despacho_. Por la expresión de Hinata, ella estaba teniendo pensamientos similares.

—Un nieto estaría bien mientras no se parezca a tu mujer.

_De acuerdo. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué mierda la idea de Hiashi bromeando le producía tanto pavor?_

La risa de su padre le obligó a prestar atención. Pudo observar media sonrisa en los labios del Hyûga, que se borró en el momento que posó los ojos sobre Shikamaru.

—Creo recordar que querías hablar conmigo Nara Shikamaru.

—Padre, no creo que este sea el momento—Hinata habló antes de que él pudiese reaccionar—tampoco el lugar. ¿Qué te parece si lo posponemos hasta…?

—Mañana—Hiashi interrumpió a su hija—Ni un día más, Hinata. Mañana oiré lo que me tienes que decir Nara.

Y con las mismas se fue, sin variar ni un ápice su expresión.

—Pareces asustado, hijo.

Shikamaru gruñó.

—Cállate, viejo. No ayudas nada.

El Nara mayor rió.

—De todas formas ¿qué es eso tan importante que tenéis que decirle?

Hinata se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Shikamaru tomó aire. No estaba preparado para decirle eso a su padre. ¡Maldición! No creía que lo estuviera si la situación fuera otra.

—¡Shikamaru!—Ino apareció con una sonrisa brillante, lista para convertirse en su salvadora del día. Si no fuera porque estaba seguro de que dos Hyûga en particular no lo apreciarían, la hubiese besado—Oh, hola Shikaku-san. Lo siento, pero voy a robarte a tu hijo. Ven tú también Hinata.

Sin darle tiempo a responder la rubia los agarró a ambos y abandonaron la Torre del Hokage.

—Eso fue poco sutil, pero gracias.

Al instante Hinata se vio rodeada de los brazos de Ino que la apretaban con tanta fuerza que llegó a temer por sus costillas.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

—Problemática vas a ahogarla.

—¡Perdón!

La sonrisa de Ino cruzaba toda su cara y hacía juego con el brillo húmedo de sus ojos. Hinata pensó que por eso ya merecía la pena todos los dolores de cabeza que su idea estaba provocando.

—Está bien, Ino. Aún necesitas decírselo a Neji-nisan pero no le cuentes mi plan.

—¿Vas a ocultárselo?—Shikamaru preguntó mientras se ponían en marcha.

La Hyûga enrojeció.

—Nunca estaría de acuerdo. Me disculparé con él después.

—Genial, esto se pone más complicado cada momento.

Ino sonrió apenada.

—Lo siento chicos. Estáis haciendo demasiado por un bebé que ni si quiera os concierne.

—No digas tonterías—Shikamaru resopló—si cada mínima noticia no fuese un dolor de cabeza esto no sería Konoha.

Hinata dejó que una pequeña sonrisa tirase en sus labios. Shikamaru tenía razón y aunque había sido idea suya, no dejaba de estar completamente muerta de miedo ante la perspectiva.

—¿Q-qué es lo peor que puede pasar Ino?

—Tu clan podría renegar de ti Hinata…

No le dejó terminar. Por supuesto que eso le daba miedo, pero no importaba. Era adulta y como tal se suponía que debía proteger a los más débiles a costa de sacrificios propios. Además, ya sabía cómo se sentía que renegasen de uno, no podía ser peor que a los trece años.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Y Shikamaru se preguntó si su novia lo decía para tranquilizar a Ino o a sí misma.

.

.

.

Aquella noche, mientras cenaba con sus padres, Shikamaru se dio cuenta que no podía anunciar un compromiso a Hiashi sin el conocimiento de sus progenitores. Primero porque lo haría poco creíble y segundo porque su madre podría matarlo, muy lenta y cruelmente.

—Hinata y yo nos hemos comprometido.

_De acuerdo._ Soltarlo así, sin anestesia, no había sido su idea más brillante pero si lo pensaba demasiado las palabras jamás habrían salido de su boca.

Shikaku lo miró sin expresión y luego dejó que media sonrisa divertida se asomase en su boca. Yoshino, por su parte, había soltado el cubierto y lo miraba como si le hubiesen salido tres cabezas.

—¿Comprometido?

—Felicidades hijo—Shikaku lo dijo como si no fuera una gran cosa mientras su esposa lo miraba fulminante.

—¿Comprometido?

Shikamaru se frotó el puente de la nariz.

—Ya dijiste eso, mamá.

—Un compromiso como de ¿boda?

—¿Hay otra clase de compromiso?—resopló Shikamaru.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerte el listo conmigo Nara Shikamaru. ¡Vas a casarte! —la mujer se levantó estrepitosamente.

—Bueno, acabamos de comprometernos así que la boda puede ir para largo…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

_Ahí estaba._ El ceño fruncido de su madre y la mirada perspicaz de su padre. _Elige tus palabras,_ pensó.

—Nos lo vamos a tomar con calma.

—¿Por qué?—ambos progenitores hicieron la pregunta a la vez con un tono de voz condescendiente.

Era una simple pregunta y a él le hacía sentirse como si estuviera acorralado contra una pared con cincuenta kunais apuntándole.

—No sé. Lo decidimos así, ya está.

Yoshino parecía dispuesta a seguir pero tomando aire se sentó sin decir nada. Shikamaru quería sentirse feliz por eso y hubiera sido fácil si la mirada que habían cruzado sus padres hubiese pasado desapercibida para él pero no había sido así y, ahora, tenía miedo.

.

.

.

Hinata tomó aire y se recolocó la yukata por enésima vez ese día. Quería convencerse de que no era tan horrible. _Era simple_. Decirle a Hiashi que se habían comprometido. _Ya está._ Entonces ¿por qué le temblaban las manos? ¿por qué un simple té no encontraba hueco en su estómago que parecía dispuesto a mandar fuera cada alimento que Hinata había ingerido en toda su vida?

—Hinata-sama—pegó un salto ante la inesperada voz. Se giró encontrándose a Neji, lo que la puso más nerviosa.

—Neji-nisan ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vivo aquí, Hinata-sama—aunque el hombre no varió su expresión ella sintió como si por un momento él pudiese ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer —¿Se encuentra bien?

—Unh, si. Estoy esperando a Shikamaru. Nosotros tenemos una reunión con mi padre.

—Algo he oído sobre eso. Debe de ser importante.

—Quizá. ¿No tenías tú una cita con Ino?

Si no recordaba mal la rubia le había dicho que esa misma tarde iba a darle la noticia a Neji. Hinata había estado de acuerdo porque a ese paso lo sabría toda la aldea antes que el propio padre de la criatura.

—Salía hacia allí—notó cierta duda, que hubiese sido imperceptible para cualquier otra persona que no conociese a Neji como ella, en él.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No es nada. Ella ha estado actuando raro desde hace unas semanas y más en estos últimos días.

—Seguro que no es nada, todo el tema de los ataques y ahora con la implicación de la Niebla nos ha tenido un poco nerviosos a todos.

—Supongo.

—Hinata-sama, Neji-sama—ambos miraron hacia la puerta al verse interrumpidos—Shikamaru-san ha llegado.

Ambos asintieron al verlo entrar y Neji se despidió cordialmente.

—Va a estar furioso cuando sepa tu plan.

—No tiene porque saberlo—apuntó Hinata—Todo esto pueden ser simples casualidades.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja, escéptico.

—Estamos hablando de Neji, en cuanto junte las piezas lo sabrá. Y tú y yo seremos pasto de su mal genio. ¡No hago más que meterme en situaciones problemáticas!

—A-aún puedes echarte atrás—suspiró ella—puedo buscar otra solución.

La mirada perdida de Hinata lo enterneció. Agarró su mano, sorprendiéndola.

—Vamos a hacerlo. Ino es mi mejor amiga. Y soy optimista, algún día en el futuro me encontraría en esta situación, no importa adelantarla.

—¿Situación?

—La de pedirle la mano a tu padre.

Ella enrojeció. Esa expresión en particular se le antojaba anticuada pero el hecho de que Shikamaru se hubiese planteado que en algún momento – aunque fuera mucho más adelante – debía pedirle permiso a Hiashi para comenzar una vida juntos, le resultaba enternecedor.

—Hinata.

Se vieron interrumpidos por la voz grave del jefe Hyûga. Aunque Hinata sintió el deseo irreflexivo de soltar la mano de Shikamaru, éste se lo impidió apretándola ligeramente más.

—Hiashi-san.

—Bienvenido, Nara Shikamaru —rodeó el salón situándose frente a ellos—sentémonos. Creo que lo vamos a necesitar.

Obedecieron colocándose frente al hombre mayor. Hinata sirvió el té que había estado preparando previamente y se concentró en la tarea para relajar sus nervios.

—Muchas gracias por recibirme, Hiashi-san. Sé que las cosas en la aldea están siendo problemáticas y probablemente tenga usted mejores cosas que hacer.

—Voy a discrepar—tanto Hinata como Shikamaru lo miraron algo asombrados. Había algo ahí, en el tono desconocido del hombre, que los desconcertó— Comparto tu opinión sobre la situación de la villa pero considero más importante tratar los asuntos familiares, sobre todo cuando pueden tener relación con el hecho de encontrarte en una situación de excesiva confianza con mi hija mayor en su casa.

Las mejillas de Hinata se volvieron rojas mientras apartaba la mirada. Shikamaru tosió incómodo. _¿Había cierto tono jocoso en la voz de Hiashi?_

—Padre…

—Deja hablar al chico, Hinata.

Eso tenía que ser como arrancar una venda de una herida ¿no? _Cuanto más rápido, menos dolor._ Tomó aire y antes de empezar a hablar sintió la mano de Hinata rozando la suya. La miró para verla asentir con una ligera sonrisa ruborizada.

—Como ya habrá notado Hinata y yo estamos saliendo juntos—hizo una pausa para evaluar la respuesta del hombre y éste no le decepcionó, como el hábil shinobi que era no dejó ver ni una sola emoción—Aunque puede pensar que es un poco pronto… nosotros….En fin, nosotros queremos hacerlo un poco más oficial.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "hacerlo un poco más oficial"?

_¡Maldita sea!_ El hombre iba a obligarle a decir las palabras.

—Me gustaría que nos diera su bendición para comprometernos.

_Ahí estaba_, lo había dicho. Y tal como le había sugerido Hinata lo había hecho entregándole todo el poder de la decisión a Hiashi, algo que habían pensado que le gustaría.

La respuesta del líder Hyûga fue el silencio. Bebió varios sorbos de té mientras los observaba. Era esa mirada que hacía a Hinata pensar que su padre podía ver claramente todo y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Había palidecido y retrocedido ante esos ojos tantas veces… pero ahora no podía, se obligó a mantenerse firme y en ningún instante soltó la mano de Shikamaru.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa Hinata?—Hiashi apoyó su taza para observarla.

—Si.

—¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo?

—Si.

_Y lo estaba_. Dolía un poco renunciar a aquello por lo que había tenido tanto que luchar pero al mismo tiempo, ahora que estaba allí a punto de deshacerse de su futuro como líder, se sentía más ligera, como si un enorme peso desapareciese de su espalda.

—¿Por qué tendría yo que aceptar esto?—Shikamaru tragó saliva y contuvo las ganas de chasquear la lengua fastidiado. Hiashi le miró—Es cierto que perteneces a un buen clan, tu padre es un gran ninja y mejor hombre, y es alguien a quien guardo un enorme respeto—el orgullo nació en alguna zona del pecho del Nara por las palabras hacia su padre—Pero hay muchas cosas de ti que no me resultan tan halagadoras, claro que eres uno de los shinobis más condecorados de tu generación, eres respetado y querido por gran parte de los ciudadanos de esta villa y veo en los ojos de mi hija lo mucho que significas para ella —Hinata bajó la vista avergonzada pero su padre continuó—pero aún así hace apenas unos meses que regresaste de Suna ¿por qué tanta prisa? Si no recuerdo mal vivías con la hermana del Kazekage con quien, me parece, tenías una relación desde hace varios años.

—Padre…

—Está bien, Hinata—Shikamaru apretó su mano, suspiró y sonrió resignado—Es cierto, estaba viviendo con Temari pero esa relación ya está terminada, Hiashi-san. Es problemático admitirlo pero supongo que tengo que ser totalmente sincero dada mi petición—Hinata lo miró aterrorizada, temerosa de lo que iba a desvelar. Él le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar, para tranquilizarla— Es cierto que Hinata y yo llevamos poco tiempo juntos, lo que no significa que nuestros sentimientos sean tan recientes ya que éstos están ahí desde semanas antes de que yo me mudase a Suna.

—¿Intentas convencerme para que acceda a darte la mano de mi hija diciéndome que te fuiste con otra mujer cuando ya la querías a ella? Había oído hablar de tu inteligencia superior pero estoy empezando a creer que exageraron.

Shikamaru casi tuvo ganas de reír. _¡Joder!_ La situación era graciosa y a Hiashi no le faltaba razón pero esa era su última maldita baza y un compromiso no era lo más importante que estaba en juego allí.

—Intento que entienda la problemática situación, Hiashi-san. Sí, me fui con otra mujer porque tenía miedo de lo que Hinata me hacía sentir. Huí como un cobarde, que por otra parte era de lo que siempre me ha acusado todo el mundo, pero no funcionó. No hubo ni un solo día que mi decisión no me hiciera miserable, por eso cuando volví a verla me di cuenta de que no podía volver a dejar que el miedo me hiciese huir.

—De todas formas…

—Padre—Hinata interrumpió a Hiashi— No fue todo culpa de Shikamaru-kun. Yo lo culpé todo ese tiempo pero mi actitud aquel día tampoco fue mejor. Lo dejé huir. Él me dijo una vez que podía haberlo detenido y aunque no quise creerlo, tiene razón. Quizá hubiese funcionado o no, pero debí intentarlo. Así que fuimos unos cobardes lo dos—Hinata sonrió hacia Shikamaru— pero decidimos que ya no más. No está siendo fácil para nosotros, aún hay muchas cosas de ese último año que parecen perseguirnos pero estamos intentando agarrarlas y… y no tener miedo de nuevo—tomó aire y miró a su padre fijamente—Por favor, al menos, considera la propuesta.

Hiashi los observó durante algunos segundos. Shikamaru supo que jamás se enfrentaría a una situación difícil que le pareciese más malditamente problemática que esa, estaba seguro. Y entonces vio al hombre más mayor sonreír. Era un gesto ligero y algo extraño, pero era _¡una maldita sonrisa!_

—Tenéis mi consentimiento—ambos lo miraron sorprendidos— yo también fui joven ¿Sabéis? Aunque a veces eso parece estar ya a mil años luz. Por aquella época ya sabía que iba a heredar el título de líder del clan y todas esas expectativas altísimas sobre mi eran agobiantes pero nunca, absolutamente nada, me dio tanto miedo como ponerme ante el padre de mi esposa para pedirle su mano.

Hinata rió bajito y Shikamaru dejó que una sonrisa divertida asomase sus labios. ¡Bueno! Hiashi también era humano, después de todo.

—Muchas gracias, Hiashi-san.

—Gracias, padre.

—Sé que ya te lo pregunté antes pero ¿sabes que sucederá Hinata?

—Lo sé y estoy bien con eso.

—¿Tienes ya un candidato?

Hinata apretó la mano de Shikamaru, nerviosa de repente.

—Tengo alguna idea.

Hiashi sonrió. Una verdadera sonrisa.

—Me lo imaginaba, prepararé una reunión con el consejo—se levantó y ambos jóvenes lo imitaron. Extendió una mano hacia Shikamaru, lo que le sorprendió. Los Hyûga siempre habían sido muy correctos con eso de las formas y el contacto físico solía ser mínimo, pero aún así tomó la mano ofrecida— Bienvenido a la familia, Shikamaru—notó que usaba solo su nombre de pila por primera vez— sé que no tenéis prisa para la boda y estoy de acuerdo, es vuestra decisión. Pero mucha suerte para hacérselo entender a tu madre, ella va a ser un hueso mucho más duro de roer que yo.

Dicho aquello salió elegantemente del salón. Shikamaru se dejó caer sentado de nuevo notando toda la tensión alejándose de su cuerpo.

—Así que, problemática, estamos oficialmente comprometidos.

.

.

.

Aquella mañana Neji había sido llamado a una reunión urgente con el consejo del clan. Era una orden que normalmente hubiese acatado sin mayor problema pero ese día tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza. Pensándolo bien, tenía una sola cosa en su cabeza y era la mujer rubia que vivía al otro lado de la aldea y que ayer le había anunciado que iban a ser padres.

_¡Padre, él!_ Que se había jurado no tener jamás descendencia negándose a que su hijo fuera marcado como él.

Con la vestimenta oficial del clan caminó hacia la antigua estancia de reuniones. Hinata ya estaba allí a la espera de entrar. Era extraño verla con la yukata blanca que estipulaba el clan y que todos los Hyûga vestían de forma habitual, excepto ella.

—Hinata-sama.

Cuando se giró a verlo la notó extraña, nerviosa. Un poco como la vieja niña que era antes, que temblaba siempre ante su presencia.

—Neji-nisan.

Se fijó entonces en que ella no dejaba de observar de reojo hacia la puerta.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué nos han mandado venir?—ella enrojeció y Neji supo que tenía algo más que una simple idea.

—Sí, pero no puedo revelar nada. Lo siento.

—¿Estás esperando a alguien?—dejó la forma respetuosa de hablarle casi de forma inconsciente porque solía hacer que su prima se sintiese más cómoda. Ella apreció el cambio porque le sonrió ligeramente, pero el nerviosismo no la abandonó.

—Shikamaru y sus padres van a venir.

Neji no era tonto y sabía lo que eso significaba. Compromiso. Boda.

—Supongo que debo felicitarte entonces—Hinata no respondió ni le miró. Justo en ese instante fueron llamados a entrar a la sala, la familia Nara caminaba al lado de Hiashi por la puerta de entrada a la casa en ese instante. Hinata ni los miró al ponerse a andar.

Como estipulaban las normas Neji caminó a su derecha un paso detrás de ella, cuando llegaron al sitio donde su prima tomaría asiento él se desvió hacia su lugar junto a la rama secundaria de la familia pero tuvo que detenerse al notar la mano de Hinata agarrándole del brazo.

—Gracias Neji.

—¿Hinata-sama?

—Voy a abrir tu jaula.

No entendió nada pero ya no tuvo tiempo a preguntar. Hiashi entró obligándolos a todos a ocupar sus lugares y situando a los Nara en un sitio privilegiado. Tomó sitio en su lugar y dio comienzo la reunión, durante un segundo cuando la mirada de Neji se cruzó con la de Shikamaru sintió que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar aún más.

.

.

.

Shikamaru no se había sentido tanto como un extraño en su vida como en ese momento. Las reuniones de su clan eran un sinsentido de voces y locura comparadas con la excesiva formalidad de los Hyûga. Había sido sentado entre sus padres los cuales, tenía que admitir, se veían asombrosamente relajados y naturales. Al menos eso era de agradecer. Él ni siquiera había sido capaz de ingerir ningún alimento esa mañana.

En cuanto había cruzado la puerta con Hiashi lo primero que vio fue a una muy nerviosa Hinata, que por ridículas normas de su clan no tenía permitido hablarle antes de la reunión, con Neji y eso le hizo recordar que en un rato el Hyûga no iba a estar nada contento.

La voz de Hiashi le hizo saber que el momento había llegado, miró hacia Hinata que, casualidad o no, también le estaba mirando y la notó terriblemente calmada y serena. Ella le sonrió y él no pudo más que responder al gesto. _Todo iba a salir bien._

.

.

.

En cuanto su padre hizo una breve introducción dio paso al tema rápidamente, sin rodeos.

—Señores del Consejo, el motivo de esta reunión de urgencia es para anunciarles el reciente compromiso de mi primogénita con Nara Shikamaru, aquí presente.

Aunque en las blancas miradas apenas hubo variaciones Hinata sabía que la sorpresa estaba bailando sobre la cabeza de todos.

—¿Da usted su consentimiento Hiashi-sama? —preguntó un representante de la familia principal.

—Lo doy. Shikaku—el mencionado se levantó mirando hacia el Hyûga—Mi hija mayor pasa a estar ahora bajo el cuidado de tu clan—Hinata también se puso en pie y caminó hacia donde los Nara estaban colocados, madre e hijo se levantaron. Yoshino le sonrió y eso la tranquilizó un poco—El Clan Nara tendrá siempre entre sus amigos a los Hyûga, eres de mi familia ahora.

Shikaku sonrió ladeado y estrechó la mano de Hiashi.

—Es un honor.

Hubo un momento de susurros e Hinata sabía que ahora venía la parte más complicada. Su padre y Shikaku se despidieron, y Yoshino hizo lo propio con ella.

—Ya nos conoceremos mejor sin estar rodeados de vejestorios—le susurró divertida.

—¡Madre!—Shikamaru la regañó en bajo y a pesar de sus nervios Hinata rió.

Ambos adultos abandonaron la sala, Shikamaru permaneció dentro con pleno derecho a participar ahora, a su lado.

—Hinata—la voz de su padre sonó solemne y segura—Como líder del clan y cabeza de familia, debo retirarte el derecho de herencia del liderazgo.

—Lo acepto—había estado mirando como era el ritual para los casos y su padre la había ayudado la noche anterior—Con tu permiso padre, deseo ejercer mi derecho a entregar ese título.

Hiashi sonrió.

—Concedido—Hinata suspiró poniéndose en pie. Shikamaru la alentó con la mirada.

Caminó segura hacia su destino notando ligeras exhalaciones de aire de los miembros del consejo al ver que se dirigía directamente y sin dudar hacia la zona donde la rama secundaria se encontraba.

Se puso ante Neji que la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ella le sonrió disculpándose. Tomó aire y apoyó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su primo.

—Hyûga Neji, viniste a este consejo y te sentaste como un miembro más. Es mi deseo ahora que te levantes como futuro cabeza del Clan Hyûga.

Apretó su mano sobre su hombro indicándole que se pusiera en pie, durante unos segundos pensó que su primo no se movería pero lo hizo. Una vez colocado ante ella Hinata hizo una reverencia con su cabeza, presentándole sus respetos.

—¡Hiashi-sama!—una voz sonó alterada en algún lugar. Su padre ni se inmutó, caminó hacia donde estaban ellos y miró hacia Neji.

—Te acepto como mi sucesor. Desde este momento, como último deseo de Hinata como Hyûga, eres el futuro de este Clan y todos los aquí presentes—no pasó desapercibida para Hinata la severa mirada que su padre dedicó a todos—te tratarán y respetarán como tal.

Y así de simple la ceremonia dio por acabada, algunos felicitaron a Hinata y Shikamaru por su compromiso y a Neji por su nombramiento, otros salieron en silencio y unos pocos quisieron protestar ante Hiashi que ni les dedicó una mirada.

Hinata quiso acercarse a Neji pero todo lo que vio fue a él abandonando el lugar a toda prisa. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Dale un momento, es demasiado para digerir—Shikamaru dijo poniéndose a su lado, golpeó el hombro de su novia con el suyo para aligerar el ambiente—ya estamos comprometidos y eres prácticamente una Nara—ella sonrió—ahora ¿qué? ¿Lista para mi madre y su loca ansia de organizar una boda?

Hinata rió. Quizá era por la tensión acumulada o tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, pero durante unos minutos no pudo nada más que reír. Shikamaru la acompañaba.

_No sé_, quizá tan solo era felicidad.

.

.

.

Durante los tres días siguientes Hinata había trasladado sus cosas a la zona del clan Nara. Aunque su padre le había permitido permanecer dentro del complejo Hyûga, en la casa que había establecido como su hogar, los padres de Shikamaru – en especial Yoshino – había insistido en que era mejor para ella empezar a adaptarse a su nuevo hogar. Como al parecer era costumbre en el clan Nara les habían cedido a la nueva pareja una pequeña casa sencilla donde comenzar su vida juntos, pero tanto Hinata como Shikamaru habían decidido que por un tiempo solo viviese allí Hinata. Ya era bastante raro adaptarse a un sitio nuevo sin añadir más presión.

Shikamaru dejó sobre el suelo la última caja y miró a su alrededor, aún quedaba bastante por hacer. Colocar cosas, ordenar el lugar y desde luego añadir algún mueble a mayores no estaría de más, pero al menos la casa ya estaba algo limpia y empezaba a tomar forma de lugar habitable.

Chôji entró cargando él solo un pequeño sofá que dejó en el poco sitio libre que había mientras no ordenasen el lugar.

—Tu madre ha secuestrado a Hinata ahí fuera, decía algo sobre unas cortinas.

—Tsk. La muy problemática va a volver loca a Hinata, no me extrañaría si decidiese volver corriendo al complejo Hyûga. Yo mismo me lo estoy planteando ¿crees que Hiashi me daría cobijo?

Chôji rió y ambos se sentaron en el suelo apoyando sus espaldas en las cajas amontonadas.

—¿Cuándo te mudarás aquí?

Shikamaru alzó los hombros en respuesta.

—Ni siquiera lo hemos hablado demasiado. Supongo que Hinata necesitará algún tiempo para acostumbrarse así que iremos viendo por el camino.

—Estoy contento de que estés aquí Shikamaru. Suna no estaba mal pero era demasiado lejos y las cartas no es lo mismo que tenerte a un par de calles de distancia, amigo.

El pelinegro sonrió.

—Por no hablar del inútil gasto de papel y la indiscriminada tala de árboles que conlleva—Ino bromeó entrando. Shikamaru no la había visto desde antes de la reunión en el clan Hyûga.

—¡Hey, problemática! Estaba empezando a pensar que tendría que mandar al clan Inuzuka para buscar tu rastro.

Ino sonrió culpable y se dejó caer al lado de Chôji.

—Han sido unos días un poco raros. ¿Dónde está Hinata?

—Aquí—Hinata acababa de aparecer, sonrojada y un poco cansada.

—Dime que mi vieja no te ha vuelto demasiado loca.

—Ella sólo intenta ayudar.

—Eso quiere decir que lo ha hecho.

Todos rieron. La primera en dejar de hacerlo fue Hinata que miró a su alrededor consiguiendo una sombra sobre su rostro.

—Sólo tienes que darle tiempo—Ino colocó su mano en el hombro de la Hyûga—Está, bueno, digiriendo todo lo sucedido.

—Lo sé. Y-yo…¿Está bien? ¿M-me odia mucho ahora?

—No lo hago Hinata-sama.

—¡Ni-san!

A pesar de que una sonrisa adornó los labios de Ino, rodó los ojos. _Al fin el muy idiota se dignaba a ver a Hinata._

—Será mejor que os dejemos unos minutos solos—dijo—Vamos, chicos.

—Me gustaría que Nara estuviera presente—Shikamaru detuvo su andar y asintió desganado. Ino y Chôji abandonaron la pequeña casa entre una conversación sobre ir a recoger algo para comer después.

Hinata miró a su primo como intentando descifrar que era exactamente lo que iba a decirles ahí. Estuvo tentada a golpearse a sí misma. Nunca había sido capaz de leer los sentimientos de Neji y estaba segura de que aquel momento no iba a ser el primero.

—Tú dirás, Neji. Mira, sé que toda esta mierda ha sido problemática y que jamás deberíamos haber tomado esa decisión sin consultarla contigo pero, vamos hombre, no es que estuviéramos en una situación muy normal.

—Sé que no era una situación normal Shikamaru—Neji no dejó de mirar a su prima a pesar de hablar con el hombre— pero me gustaría que comprendierais mis circunstancias. Os estoy muy agradecido por lo que hicisteis, sobre todo a ti Hinata-sama, porque has renunciado a algo por lo que luchaste toda la vida para proteger a mi hijo. Pero debes entender que, de nuevo, alguien tomó la decisión por mi y eso me molestó.

—Lo siento, Neji-nisan—se encogió de hombros—cuando supe que Ino-chan estaba embarazada lo único en lo que podía pensar era en evitar que lo marcaran, que otro niño inocente fuera víctima del egoísmo estúpido del Clan. Debí haberte consultado pero…

—Pero habrías dicho que no—Shikamaru suspiró— Admito que tomar una decisión tan importante sobre tu vida sin consultarte fue un acto estúpido y está bien que te cabrees. Pero había en juego mucho más cosas que tú problemático orgullo. Estaba Ino, que acabaría enfermando de tanta preocupación que cargaba y el bebé , tu hijo, que se vería obligado a cargar con esa misma jaula que tanto odias si hereda el Byakugan.

—Shikamaru-kun—Interrumpió Hinata.

—No. ¡Ya está bien! Por que simplemente no miras las cosas buenas, das la gracias y en paz.

Neji dejó escapar una disimulada sonrisa.

—Venía exactamente a eso.

—Oh.

—Ino ha estado siendo un auténtico dolor de cabeza al respecto y anoche tuve la primera reunión con Hiashi-sama sobre mi nuevo papel que me hizo ver las cosas de otra forma. Así que gracias, Hinata—estuvo a punto de usar el sufijo respetuoso pero lo omitió, ganándose una sonrisa de su prima—También a ti, Shikamaru. Cuida mucho de mi prima porque puedo ser el nuevo heredero Hyûga, pero ella continuará siendo mi protegida.

—Ya, ya. Orgullo de hombre—Shikamaru movió la mano con desgana pero sonrió—ahora quizás podríamos decirle a tu problemática novia que puede dejar de espiar desde fuera e invitarnos a comer. Aún no hemos celebrado ese nuevo niño para Konoha.

Ino entró sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

—Chôji ha ido a por comida a la barbacoa, estará aquí de un momento a otro.

Hinata sonrió. Y dedicó la primera verdadera mirada a su nuevo hogar, que lleno de cajas, polvo y con la necesidad de ciertos arreglos urgentes, le pareció el más hermoso palacio. Observó de reojo también a Shikamaru, que asentía desganado a la perorata de su compañera de equipo y pensó que a lo mejor el destino era un poco extraño, al fin y al cabo, había juntado a las dos personas con menos probabilidades de estar juntas de todo Konoha y lo había hecho poniéndoles demasiadas pruebas y obstáculos que estaba segura de que no serían los últimos, pero que merecían la pena y lo seguiría haciendo, siempre y cuando cada vez que Shikamaru la mirase ella lograra olvidar ese permanente miedo que la acompañaba y la hiciese sentirse valiente. Tanto como para salir ahí fuera y enfrentar el mundo.

.

.

.

Después de tres semanas de trabajar en cada momento que tenían libre, la pequeña casa terminó completamente arreglada y habitable.

—Afortunadamente no se parece en nada a la del inicio—suspiró Shikamaru secándose el sudor de la frente—me alegro de que al fin puedas dormir en un lugar decente.

—No se estaba tan mal—sonrió Hinata, cargaba vasos de limonada junto a Ino.

—¡Estoy sediento!—Kiba bebió todo el líquido de un solo trago y cogió el siguiente vaso gruñendo—¿Dónde diablos está Neji? Pensé que él también ayudaría.

—Había una reunión de clanes con el Hokage—explicó Shikamaru moviéndose para dejar un hueco a Hinata que se sentó a su izquierda—mi padre me excusó, afortunadamente.

—¿Reunión? ¿Así, urgente?—Kiba alzó una ceja.

—Sí, lo cual indica que algo problemático se nos viene encima.

Ino acarició instintivamente su vientre e Hinata suspiró. Un ruido de alguien apareciendo entre una nube de humo los hizo mirar hacia la cocina. Neji estaba allí con una cara que no auguraba nada bueno. Ino se puso en pie y caminó hacia él que – saliéndose por completo de su papel de estoico ninja – le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros.

—Supongo que no traes buenas noticias—Shikamaru lo miró fijamente, al tiempo que Hinata le cogía la mano y se acercaba un par de centímetros más a él.

—La Aldea de la Niebla acaba de declararnos la guerra.

Durante los siguientes segundos no se oyó ningún sonido. Ino llevó sus dos manos a su aún inexistente barriga, Kiba acariciaba a Akamaru y Neji apretaba con más fuerza su brazo sobre la rubia.

Shikamaru e Hinata permanecían con las manos unidas y en algún momento cruzaron la mirada. A pesar de la situación ella dibujó una sonrisa y golpeó con el dedo índice de su mano libre la nariz de Shikamaru.

—Ahora es cuando debemos demostrar que somos valientes.

.

FIN

.

* * *

><p>Antes de nada, agradecer a todos los que habéis leído la historia, los que la agregasteis a favoritos y los que dedicasteis algo de vuestro tiempo ha dejarme vuestra opinión en forma de review.<p>

Como habéis comprobado ha sido un final absolutamente abierto, lo cual es gracioso porque suele repatearme bastante que una historia tenga uno, pero hay una enorme razón. La historia de Hinata y Shikamaru no termina aquí pero no quería continuarla en este fic porque se iría completamente del contexto inicial.

En un futuro, esperemos que no muy lejano, encontrareis el siguiente paso en la vida de esta pareja a la que le he cogido cariño. Se llamará **Valientes**. Y espero veros a todos por allí.

.

.

.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
